


Where The Flower Blooms

by OiYaoiPrincess



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Kurapika lives in an orphanage, M/M, Smut, This might be my saddest story, Violence, lol who am i kidding i cant write angst to save my life, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiYaoiPrincess/pseuds/OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: Kurapika's life was finally about to take off. He's been living at the orphanage ever since he was born and now he was finally about to be 18. This was going to be the start of a new life for him. A new beginning where he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.Although, he does catch the eye of a very dangerous man. This man claims to be his mate but Kurapika being the defiant little brat he is rejects the man profoundly. This, of course, doesn't end too well and leads his life into a spiral of anger, hopelessness, and confusion.The new beginning he set out to complete was quickly ripped away from him. What is there to come of Kurapika?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope this story goes well and i don't abandon it like i do all my others LOL
> 
> ALSO A VERY HUGE DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> This is my first time ever writing an abo fic so excuse me if shit doesn't make sense. I'm really going to be writing this in my own way with my own rules and stuff. I'm just using all the knowledge I have from reading other abo fics so bear with me. This could be the best story you've read or worst.
> 
> I also don't have a schedule when it comes to updating. I'm pretty terrible when it comes to updates but I do get updates out, just not in a good time frame. It could be very spaced out at times. hehehehe ugh
> 
> that's all goodbye.

 

 

The sun was setting rather quickly and Kurapika knew that in less than 10 minutes they would all be called into the building for dinner.

It was moments like these that he liked to sit back and marvel in the scenery around him. The orphanage was really a beautiful place. There were plenty of trees that surrounded the back with beautiful bushes full of flowers. A pond plentiful of fish was located in the further part of the land. Kurapika would sometimes go fishing though he would never catch any, so he’ll ask Gon, one of his best friends, to accompany him. The boy was amazing when it came to fishing. He once caught one of the biggest fishes out of the entire pond that no one could ever catch. The boy was really amazing.

A playground about the size of a small house was the center of the orphanage’s backyard. This is where most of the kids spent their time even when they weren’t actively playing. There was also a basketball court and a pool. Those were used frequently in the summer. Kurapika always found it difficult to get the opportunity to use either because of all the kids that inhabited it. The only time he was able to use the pool was at night but that included risking getting caught by the guards, and he did not want that. Last time he was caught out after hours Mito-san disciplined him very firmly.

Most people when they thought of an orphanage they thought of sad kids who didn’t have homes or families. That wasn’t the case with most of the kids who resided here. Kurapika actually liked it here. They had everything a child could want.. well except a parent that is. There were plenty of activities to participate in such as painting, chess, practicing a musical instrument, cooking, and the list goes on. Kurapika liked to spend his time in the library or outside sitting under the big oak tree in the center. It really gave him a peace of mind whenever he was feeling down or if something was on mind.

The orphanage was wonderful in his opinion.

Kurapika didn’t care that no one wanted to adopt him. That was expected anyways considering the fact that he was a defiant omega. No one wanted to adopt an omega who didn’t want to obey, and Kurapika was completely ok with that. He demanded respect and expected to get it. If the person willing to adopt him wasn’t up to the task, he ruled them out immediately. He didn’t want to be adopted by some assholes who thought they could put a collar on him and control him like a dog. He was a human being dammit! He’s heard all the stories about how alphas use and abuse their omegas. Kurapika would be damned if that was ever him.

The sound of the time bell was what brought him out of his thoughts. It was time to go in. With a sigh, Kurapika got up from the ground brushing dirt and grass from pants and started for the building. He hadn’t even made it 5 feet before he smelled one of the most awful smells assaulting his nose. Turning to his right he saw two alphas very obviously using their scents to corner a smaller omega girl. He couldn’t help but growl at the scene. This was very typical. Alphas using their dominant aura to intimidate an omega.  

Oh he was going to beat their ass.

Stomping over to where the alphas were harassing the little girl Kurapika released a calming scent to the distressed girl. The little girl reacted immediately to it as she started to calm down and stopped releasing her own smell of fear. The two alphas that were towering over her snapped their eyes up at Kurapika as he was nearing.

One of them with stark blond hair had the nerve to smile up at Kurapika. Placing a hand on his hip he stood rather off standoffishly before saying, “Well well well, if it isn’t Captain Save-an-Omega. What brings you here? There aren’t any omegas in danger, not that I can smell.”

A protective growl rumbled from Kurapika’s throat as he grabbed the little girl pulling her into his arms. The girl hugged him tightly rubbing her head into his chest bathing in the comforting scent. That seemed to anger the two alphas standing before them.

“Hey Kurapika why don’t you get the hell out of here! We were doing just fine before you showed up.” the other one said who had a short buzz cut.

"Yeah," his friend agreed, "we were just about to take little miss omega there and teach her how to please an alpha."

Kurapika felt anger consume his being. This is the main reason why he hates alphas so much. They never see what they're doing wrong. They think they're right all the time and act like their actions don't affect others. What is up with this world? These two looked about the same age as Kurapika while the little girl only looked 6 or so. Fucking sick, but this was typical behavior of an alpha. Kurapika shouldn’t be surprised.

Kurapika couldn’t help how his eyes flared up into their natural bright scarlet color as he stared the alphas down. His eyes glowed with intensity daring the boys to test him. The two unexpectedly felt themselves cowering in fear at the gaze. No omega has been able to put this much fear in their hearts like this one before.

“I suggest you two get out of here before I decide to break both of your fucking necks.” He threatened growling loudly causing the two alphas to fall to the ground in horror before scurrying off to the building.

 _Fucking cowards,_ he thought as he picked up the girl hoisting her up on his hip. Alphas sure knew how to push his buttons.

As Kurapika walked to the building he couldn’t help but notice someone staring at him. He looked over to his right to find a man behind the short metal fence that surrounded the orphanage stand across the street with an amused look on his face. He had a headband tied around his forehead with black hair cascading over it. Kurapika found it rather strange for a man wearing a suit to have a headband tied around his head. That wasn't a combination you were very fond of.

The man’s dark eyes were piercing right through Kurapika’s being. It felt like those eyes could see directly into Kurapika’s soul. 

Who the hell was this guy?

The two had a stare off for a moment. The strange man staring at Kurapika in an emotionless manner while Kurapika stared in utter confusion. He didn’t know who this man was or why he was just standing across the street looking into an orphanage full of kids, but it creeped him out. Kurapika caught the scent that the man was an alpha. Of course, he would be staring into an orphanage. It was full of unmated omegas. He was probably scoping out a potential mate. Disgusting.

With a huff, Kurapika turned and walked away. He would not entertain the creep.

As he walked to the building he couldn’t help but still feel that gaze burning into his back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this first chapter is short but I want to warm everybody up before we start. Plus I didn't want to write a big long ass chapter for the first one because what if the story flops and nobody reads it? I would have wasted so much time. All that writing could have been toward my stories that need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really shocked at how many comments had got in such a short time. I wasn't expecting people to notice this until like 2 or 3 days after posting it. Since I got a lot of good support I decided to whip up this chapter. 
> 
> Do not! Like seriously do not get accustomed to how I'm updating. I'm just feeling the adrenaline of a new story. This always happens to me. Whenever I post a new story and it does good I'll update quicker but soon that adrenaline will soon die out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Closing the door behind him Kurapika walked down the corridor that lead to the lobby. He patted the little girl in his arms head. He was glad he came when he did. Those alphas could have really hurt her. She was only a little girl and those bastards didn’t care at all. Kurapika could tell just by looking into the boys’ eyes that they were planning to do unbelievable things to her. Just the thought of it made a shiver run down his back.

Stepping foot into the lobby Kurapika found Mito-san scolding Gon about something. Gon looked to be taking it really hard considering the fact that he looked like he was seconds away from his brain exploding at all the words being thrown at him.

Kurapika couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. He knew all too well of this. Just about every child in the orphanage has been scolded by Mito-san. It wasn’t the best thing to experience that was for sure. Mito-san would make you regret all life decisions if you ever got in trouble with her.

Mito-san stopped mid-way through her scolding to turn toward where Kurapika was laughing. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the little girl in his arms.

“Kurapika,” she called out, “what happened to Mei?”

Kurapika ceased his laughter to give Mito-san a serious look.

“Some alphas were using their pheromones to intimidate her. From what I could tell from the situation they were planning to do some _things_ to her. You probably saw them run in here. One with blond hair and the other with a buzz cut.”

Mito-san’s face darkened at the thought of her kids doing such things. She has tried her damnest to teach each and every kid in the orphanage to respect each other and not to use their pheromones in any kind of way that could harm others. She firmly went over this with the alphas not to taunt others or overpower. Lots of kids learned from the lessons but others ignored and continued to do things their way.

“When I get my hands on them,” the beta woman growled, “they’re going to wish they were never born.”

A mixture of fear and happiness filled Kurapika’s being. He was happy that those boys were going to get what was coming to them but at the same time, Mito-san was a very scary woman. She could put fear in some of the strongest, scariest alphas out there. If you thought you were tough stuff wait until you meet Mito-san. She was of a different breed.

“I’ll take her up to her room,” she said releasing the threatening look from her face. Mito-san leaned down to take Mei from Kurapika’s arms, “You go wash up and go to the dining hall for dinner.”

Kurapika nodded as he watched the woman head upstairs to the women’s sleeping quarters. He hoped the little girl was ok and wasn’t traumatized by the situation. She was still very young and an experience like that can leave a mark on a child.

The blond was brought from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Looking down he found Gon smiling brightly up at him.

“Let’s go eat!” the boy said energetically as always.

Kurapika nodded walking alongside Gon to the dining hall. Gon was Mito-san’s foster son. Gon didn’t particularly stay at the orphanage but he was always there like it was his home. Kurapika and Gon had become close the same day they were both introduced. It was just something about the boy’s personality that really drawn him in. Gon was friendly and very charismatic for him to be his age at that time, which was 6. He sure knew how to pique a person’s interest.

The dining hall was semi-full of happily eating orphans. The pair walked over to get in line for their food receiving large amounts as usual and went to sit down. Gon wasted no time digging into his food like he hadn’t eaten in days while Kurapika ate in a mannered pace.

Halfway through devouring his food Gon stopped to look up at Kurapika with wide eyes, “I just remembered something!” the boy shouted causing a few heads to turn toward their table.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the younger, “What is it?”

“When was the last time you spoke Leorio?”

The question initially shocked Kurapika momentarily but he kept his face blank. This was a topic he wanted to avoid with Gon but knowing him he could never be too compliant for long.

Leorio was one of the orphans who used lived there. Sadly, he had turned 18 and had to leave so he could start his own life. Kurapika and Leorio were inseparable the day they met. Leorio was brought to the orphanage at the age of 12. Kurapika and Leorio didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye when they first met. The two argued and fought constantly but with Mito-san being the mediator of their constant fights the two soon settled their differences. Ever since then they were the best of friends.

When Leorio’s 18th birthday was arriving everyone was so excited, everyone except Kurapika. Leorio turning 18 meant he would have to leave the orphanage and start his new life. Kurapika knew this was his last chance to tell Leorio the truth about his feelings for him. The feelings he had developed for man were indescribable. He can’t remember exactly when he had fallen in love for the man, but he knows he fell hard.

The day of Leorio’s departure Kurapika decided to confess. He envisioned that Leorio with accept his confession with open arms, but the opposite actually occurred. Leorio instead rejected Kurapika saying he never looked at him in that kind of way but as a brother. Kurapika’s heart was crushed that day. Ever since then he hadn’t made any contact with the other. If he did, he wouldn’t know what to say. What _are_ you supposed to say to the person who rejected you? 

Leorio was just a memory Kurapika wanted to forget.

“I haven’t,” he replied with ease although his heart was thumping loudly in the chest.

Gon's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that response. “What do you mean you haven’t?”

“I just haven’t ok!” Kurapika snapped at the younger. He hadn’t meant to but Leorio was such a delicate topic to him. “I’m sorry Gon.. can we just not talk about him?”

Gon looked confused for a second before a look of solemn crossed his face. Kurapika could tell it was taking everything within the younger not to ask what the real problem was but instead the boy went back to his food. Kurapika could feel all the tension he held leave his body in an instant. He was glad that Gon wasn’t pressing the issue, but he knows that in the near future this conversation will arise again.

Dinner was soon over, and everyone was heading to their shared bedrooms. The building was split into two. All the women slept on the left side while the men slept on the right. Since the building is four stories high—which was it built like that on purpose—omegas, betas, and alphas have their own floor. Alphas sleep on top floor farthest away from omegas while betas resign in the middle. There are a total of 10 bedrooms on each floor holding exactly 10 kids in each one. If a kid wanted privacy in their bedroom, they could pull back one of the room divider curtains.

Like Kurapika said before, the orphanage was wonderful.

There are two huge bathrooms at the end of every floor. Upon entering the bathroom, you first walked into a smaller section that consisted of the sinks where everyone kept their toothbrushes, face creams, and etc. There was a door to the right that lead to the showers. The showers were equally as private as the bedroom. There was also a curtain you could pull around you while you shower so there was some privacy.

Kurapika headed up to the bathroom so he could brush his tooth. There he greeted the other omega males who resided on his floor. Everyone was very friendly with each other. There were arguments and fights that happened, but they were all solved quickly right after. The atmosphere on the omega floor was always lovely.

Once done brushing his teeth Kurapika decided to head to bed. His bed was the closest to the window. He liked sleeping by the window. Whenever he couldn’t sleep, he would gaze out the window and stare at the stars and moon. It was always a beautiful sight.

Moonlight was now streaming brightly through the window lighting up his entire bed. Kurapika wanted to head straight to bed so he reached for the curtain to block out the light. Though before he could get his hands on the curtain something on the windowsill caught his eye. Walking forward Kurapika saw that there was a piece of paper sitting right on the sill.

 _How the hell did that get there?_ He thought to himself as he opened the window slowly so he wouldn’t accidentally knock the paper down. Reaching out the window he grabbed the paper unfolding it in his hands and read the words etched across it.

_“Meet me at the pond in 10 minutes – Chrollo Lucilfer”_

Kurapika was confused. Who in the hell was Chrollo Lucilfer? Was he new to the orphanage? That could be the only solution because Kurapika never heard of that name. If this mystery person were to be new why would they tell him to meet at the pond? There were so many questions that Kurapika wanted answering.

He sighed folding the paper back into its original form. Was he really about to sneak out and risk getting caught for someone he didn’t even know? Kurapika knows this is stupid but he can’t help his curious mind. He wants to know who this person is and what they want. It must be important for them to put this note on his windowsill.

 _Wait!_ That brings another question to mind. How the hell did they know where he slept? Or was this note even meant for him? So many questions, so little answers.

Kurapika decided to go against his better judgment. If he gets in trouble for sneaking out he’ll just face the consequences with his head held high. If he hurried he could beat the guards before they got to their post. Rushing downstairs he zipped past kids without bumping anyone. To his surprise he didn’t see Mito-san or Gon down at the lobby, so he was able to make it to the corridor without being seen. Now that the easy part was taken care of here comes the hard part.

This was the moment of truth. If the guards were outside already his chances of sneaking out were futile. Walking to the door Kurapika took hold of the doorknob turning it slowly before peaking outside. Thank whatever Gods that were watching over him because the entire area outside was empty. Not a person in sight. He wasted no time running off the staircase before anyone were to show up and spot him.

The way to the pond was a good 15-minute walk. Kurapika wasn’t exactly in a rush to get there, so he decided to walk at a leisurely pace. Whoever this person is they’ll just have to wait.

Kurapika couldn’t help but feel anxiety rise within him. He had no idea who this was that he was meeting up with. For all he knows this could be some serial killer. His heart was just about to jump out of his chest at the thought of this mysterious person being someone dangerous. Kurapika stopped walking to take a breather. He needed to calm down.

Should he just turn around? That was the safest option right now.. but his mind was confusing him. A part of him kept telling him to turn around but another part wanted him to keep going. Turning to look behind he saw that he was pretty far from the building. He was already this far might as well keep going... right?

Kurapika was tough. He wasn’t someone who could easily be scared off. No one could put fear in his heart. No one except Mito-san. That woman was really scary, seriously.

Kurapika continued to walk. If this person posed as a threat Kurapika would handle them.

The pond was soon coming up. The moonlight reflected brightly off the water shining over the grass and nearby trees. As Kurapika got closer he noticed someone sitting on a log facing the water. Upon Kurapika getting closer the person’s head twitched at the sound his footsteps. The mystery person straightened from their hunched position before turning around on the log to meet Kurapika’s confused eyes.

The confusion that once filled Kurapika’s eyes was soon replaced with suspicion. This was the same man who was staring into the orphanage earlier. What the hell was he doing here?

The man didn’t say a word just sat on the log with a small smile gracing his lips. Kurapika couldn’t deny that the man was attractive up close. The man’s headband from before was gone revealing a tattoo on his forehead. Kurapika thought it was kind of strange but didn't say anything. Instead, the two had a stare off like before. Kurapika was still confused as to why he was asked to meet up while the man, who he assumed was Chrollo, just sat silently smiling like he was in complete bliss.

Kurapika decided to break the ice.

“What do you want?”

Chrollo’s smile remained on his face despite Kurapika’s rude tone. Kurapika was surprised that the man didn’t suddenly snap at him for speaking in such a tone. That’s what most alphas did when met with noncompliant omegas.

“What I want, is you.” The man said smoothly like it was the most normal thing to say.

Kurapika felt rage consume him instantly. Who did this bastard think he was? This is just typical! Alphas walking around like they own the world demanding omegas to be theirs without actually working for other’s affection and trust.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kurapika asked angrily taking a step toward the still sitting man.

“Of course not.” Chrollo replied, “You came all the way out here didn’t you, although you are kind of late.”

It was just something about the man’s calm tone that was pissing Kurapika off. He couldn’t quite explain it but all he knows is that he’s getting angrier by the second. Any more of this and his eyes might turn scarlet.

“I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re trying to play here but I’m not joining in on it. I’m not going to be yours and I never will!” Kurapika yelled before turning away to retreat back to the building.

Chrollo stood from the log as Kurapika walked away.

“But what if I told you I’m your mate.”

That stopped Kurapika dead in his tracks.

“What did you just say?” there was literal venom dripping with every word Kurapika spoke.

Chrollo still remained emotionless as ever despite the fact Kurapika was releasing some very strong pheromones that were screaming ‘ _I’m seconds away from exploding_ ’. He didn’t care that he was being warned right now. Here stood before him was his mate. After searching for so many years he has finally found him. He would not let this moment just pass him by.

“I’m your mate. You may not believe that now but it’s true. The stars lead me directly to you. Even your scent tells me that you’re the one. Trust me when I say we are destined to be together.”

Kurapika whipped around in a flash lunging toward Chrollo slapping the man right across the face. The hit was hard enough to send the man falling to the ground.

“Come around me again and you’ll regret it.” He growled threateningly. Kurapika gave Chrollo one more stare down before storming off.

Chrollo had his right hand on his cheek tending to the pulsing skin underneath. His body was surging with excitement. It’s not very often you find omegas that strong. They’re pretty rare to be honest. For the first time in ever, Chrollo has been knocked down by an omega. Just not any ordinary omega, but his omega, his _mate_! This was such a legendary moment. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his phone typing in a number and dialed. After a few more rings a cheery voice answered.

“Danchou?”

“Shalnark, you were right. This is definitely my mate.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading the manga lately (currently on chapter 373) and I'm pretty sure Kurapika is going to die if he doesn't be careful with emperor time. But knowing Togashi there might be some crazy plot twist that allows Kurapika to live. Who knows.
> 
> Do subscribe to the story so you get updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you were asking a bunch of interesting questions last chap. I decided to ignore them because I honestly can't answer them L0l. Ima keep it G real with y'all. Whenever I write a story I just go with the flow. I might have ideas here and there but for the most part, I just write whatever comes to mind. Even I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. A lot of my inspiration for new chapters comes from sleep. I'll go to sleep dreaming of my next chapter then wake up and write everything I dreamt about. It's been keeping me in the game this long ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Remember when I said I'll be making my own rules and whatnot. It's happening now so get ready.

 

 

“He hit you?!”

Chrollo expected this reaction when he finished telling his comrades the events that occurred an hour ago. They were all reacting like he had been brutally attacked. Yes, the slap did sting and was leaving a nasty bruise on his cheek, but he’s taken harder hits than that before. Though he is still a little shock that his mate was able to manage an attack like that. He was still young with great potential to learn how to pack even harder attacks but for his age, that was still pretty good.

“Danchou,” Nobunaga shouted catching everyone’s attention, “do you want me to go down to that orphanage and burn the sucker down? Cause you know I will. Just give me your word.”

Chrollo shook his head with a smile, “That won’t be necessary.”

“Are you sure?” the man asked wanting to confirm.

“Yes, it was only a slap no need to overreact. Plus, it was my mate. I will accept this as a show of our love.”

Nobunaga looked like he wanted to retort but decided against it. If danchou said it was okay, then it was.

“So what’s the next plan of action for your mate Danchou?” Uvogin asked bringing all the attention back on the dark-haired man.

Chrollo shrugged, “I don’t know yet. I guess I’ll just go to the orphanage tomorrow morning and talk to him. I’ll like to get to know my mate a little bit more before I take him away.”

Everyone within the abandoned church nodded agreeing with their boss plan.

The Phantom Troupe had their own beliefs when it came down to mates. This method wasn’t widely practiced by the general public, but smaller cities and towns did use this method to find their mates.

The method was rather simple.

On the night of a full moon, all the stars in the entire universe presented themselves. If you look closely, you’ll be able to find your name. A symbol of some sort will be beside your name. From there on you search through the stars looking for the same symbol. Once you find the symbol again, you’ll see your mate’s name right beside it.

In ancient times this method was used by all people around the world. Nowadays people just trust their instincts to find their mate but that sometimes can lead to misfortune and misery. If you were to mate the wrong person, the consequences were dreadful.

Chrollo, not wanting to go through that horrible situation, asked Shalnark for help in his quest to find his mate. Shalnark suggested the star method, better known as Celestial’s Token. He was rather skeptical of the method not knowing if it would work or not but Shalnark insisted that it did since he used it himself, and Chrollo had every right to believe him since the blonde was mated with Uvogin. Those two were a match made in heaven.

What surprised Chrollo though was that his mate was a member of the Kurta Clan. He remembers a long time ago killing off the entire clan for their scarlet eyes. The only explanation for how his mate had survived that massacre was if he wasn’t present during it.

Now that he's thinking back to how his mate scared off those two alphas had the man’s heart racing. Those eyes were just as beautiful as they were before. They shone so brightly and fiercely Chrollo couldn’t help but feel captivated by them. Those eyes left him paralyzed right there on the street. He couldn’t do a thing but stand there in awe.

Kurapika Kurta… that was his mate’s name. He had fallen in love with it the day he first saw it. His mate’s name looked perfect among the stars. It was surely a sight to see.

Chrollo was eager to get his mate all to himself, but he had to control himself. He needn’t rush things. He wanted to take this time before Kurapika’s birthday to get to know him. During this time, he’ll establish a bond with the boy. Once Kurapika’s 18 he’ll mate the boy. Just the thought of it was getting Chrollo excited.

Damn, he could barely wait.

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Kurapika was on punishment. He wasn’t allowed to go outside for the rest of the evening. On top of his punishment, he was ordered to clean his entire room including all his roommates’ belongings as well.

Kurapika really had his day set out for him.

He would have to make up every bed, find every dirty sock, sweep and mop every crevice of the room, and dust. Not only that he was told to _also_ clean the bathroom. He would rather fight off the black widows in the library than clean the bathroom.

When he had returned back to the building last night the guards spotted him easily and took him to Mito-san. Mito-san was just heading to bed when they had brought him to her. That was honestly the worst time to ever get on Mito-san’s bad side. When Mito-san is heading to bed you better be too.

She chewed him out so badly he almost wanted to cry.

Now here he is regretting every decision he’s ever made on his bed ready to rip his hair out. No one was in the room except for him so that was a good thing. At least while he cleaned, he could have some peace and quiet to himself.

Kurapika started on his bed first. He would rather have his section all cleaned up before he moves on to anyone else.

_Tick!_

The sound of something hitting the window caught Kurapika’s attention. Walking over to the window Kurapika caught eyes with Chrollo. The older man was smiling gently as he peered up at the window. Kurapika growled in annoyance. What the hell did this guy want? Because of him, Kurapika’s in trouble now.

Lifting the window up Kurapika shouted down at the man, “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from me?! Or do I need to slap you again to refresh your memory?”

The threat only fueled Chrollo’s excitement even further.

“Well good morning to you too.”

The smile on the man’s face grew.

“Seriously what is your problem?” Kurapika asked almost growling out the response, “Because of you I got in trouble!”

Confusion flickered on Chrollo’s face, “Because of me?”

“Yes, you! I snuck out after hours and now I’m stuck cleaning. Thanks asshole!”

Kurapika turned away with a huff and proceeded on making his bed. It was too early in the morning for this. He was hoping for a peaceful morning but that obviously wasn’t happening.

What was up with this guy?

He was definitely a creep that was for sure. Standing outside the orphanage stalking like some predator then saying he’s Kurapika’s mate. It was complete nonsense!

 _I hope he doesn’t think I’m going to believe._ Kurapika thought. The man’s words recited in his head.  _“I’m your mate. You may not believe that now but it’s true. The stars lead me directly to you. Even your scent tells me that you’re the one. Trust me when I say we are destined to be together.”_

The stars lead him? Yeah right! Kurapika wasn’t going to believe that mess.

_Whoosh!_

Kurapika turned around when he felt a big gush of wind fly past him. He screamed in terror when he saw Chrollo standing before him in the room. How the hell did he get up here?!

Chrollo seemed to panic once Kurapika screamed. He immediately stepped forward placing his hands over Kurapika’s mouth to stop the scream. Kurapika tripped in shock by sudden action falling back on his bed with Chrollo following right after. The man’s heavy body on his was causing every warning bell in his head to go off.

Chrollo had a smirk on his face from the closeness of their bodies.

Kurapika, out of the desperate need to get the man off of him, bit his hand.

The smirk that was once on Chrollo’s face disappeared instantly. Chrollo got off Kurapika with a growl and stepped away from the boy.

“Kurapika!” the faint voice of Mito-san resounded down the hallway, “I heard screaming. What’s going on?”

Kurapika’s entire body trembled in fear. He was literally freaking out what now. He’s already in trouble right now. Who knows what Mito-san is going to do when she sees he has an entire grown man in his room.

The blonde looked up to see that Chrollo was rather calm about the situation.

This could not be happening!

“You,” he pointed at Chrollo, “under the bed. Now!”

Chrollo opened his mouth to retort but Kurapika grabbed the man by his ridiculous fur trench coat and threw him on the ground. Once again Kurapika was shocking Chrollo with his strength. He decided to be compliant and slid under the bed.

Seconds later the door to the room opened with a frantic Mito-san standing in the doorway.

“Kurapika, what’s going on? I heard you scream.”

Kurapika put on the best fake smile he could muster, “Oh nothing. I just saw a spider and it freaked me out. No worries I took care of it.”

Mito-san narrowed her eyes immediately sensing something was wrong. Her eyes trailed behind the blonde observing the wide window.

“Why is your window open?”

Kurapika slowly turned his head to the open window that was quietly blowing in a pleasant breeze.

“Oh... that. I just opened it because of the all dust that was getting in the air.”

Mito-san didn’t respond. She just stared at Kurapika with her judging eyes looking deep within Kurapika’s soul. Kurapika was holding his breath praying that Mito-san didn’t question him further. He was really bad at lying and it showed horribly. 

Without a word Mito-san turned and walked away.

Kurapika stood mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. Did that really just happen? Just to be on the safe side Kurapika ran over to the door, shut it, and locked it. He can finally breathe smoothly again.

Chrollo took that as his cue to remove himself from under the bed. Once up and off the floor he dusted his clothes off. As he did, he said, “You know, you are terrible at lying.”

Kurapika could feel his right eye twitch in irritation. Nobody asked for his opinion. Kurapika knows he can’t lie to save his life, but he didn’t need to hear it from this guy.

“What are you doing here?!” Kurapika hissed as he approached the man.

Chrollo finished dusting his coat, “I’m here to talk to you.”

“Why?!”

“Because I want to get to know you better.”

Kurapika almost choked at the bluntness. The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I don’t care what you’re here for but you need to leave now. I don’t have time for this. I’m very busy if you can’t tell.” Kurapika decided to exaggerate by widening his arms outs showcasing the entire room.

Chrollo took a look around the room. It was indeed messy, but since the Phantom Troupe’s hideout wasn’t that much good looking either he decided not to comment.

Kurapika waited for the man to say something but when a response didn’t come and all he was offered was that deep gaze he sighed. This was definitely not going to go anywhere. “Well if you’re not going to leave,” and he can’t believe he’s saying this, “Then I want you to help me clean up this room. You can talk to me about whatever the hell you came here for.”

A little happiness spread through Chrollo’s dark heart. Kurapika was willing to talk to him. He had come here expecting to fight with the omega a lot more but it seems things took a turn for the best.

“What would like me to start on first?” he asked.

Kurapika took this opportunity to be as grimy as he could be.

An evil smile took place on his lips, “I want you to collect every dirty sock in this room. And when I say every, I mean _every_.”

Chrollo couldn’t help but smirk a little. He knew what his mate was doing right now, but he didn’t complain. Instead, it got him a little excited. Kurapika was just so.. attractive. Not only in looks but Chrollo could not deny that his mate is one of the most beautiful people he has ever laid eyes on, but also that Kurapika was attractive in personality as well. Since the first day Chrollo laid eyes on him he thought he had his mate all figured out. He thought he was a simple boy who liked books and sitting under the shade of the big oak tree. Over the course of a day Chrollo has learned quickly that Kurapika is very fiery, strong, and headstrong.

Most omegas are seen in only one light. Small, submissive, and quiet. Kurapika was the opposite of all of that. A lot of alphas might that see that as distasteful in an omega but Chrollo saw it as a challenge.

“Right on it.”

Kurapika passed Chrollo going back to his bed. It was now rumpled up more because of the two’s fall on it. A slight blush was brought to Kurapika’s cheeks. He can’t believe that that had happened. Pushing the thought far away from his mind he pulled his sheets off the bed and started over.

Chrollo decided to start up the conversation he most desperately wanted, “Kurapika,” he said startling the said boy.

Before Chrollo could continue Kurapika turned to him with a sharp glare, “How do you know my name?”

Aw, this was expected. Of course Kurapika would suspect suspicion.

“The stars told me your name.”

Kurapika’s eyebrows furrowed, “Stars?”

“Have you ever heard of Celestial’s Token?”

Kurapika snorted with laughter before turning back to making up his bed. Yeah, he’s heard of Celestial’s Token but never believed it. He actually thought it downright stupid. Who in their right mind thinks that looking at some stars was going to lead them to their true mate? Obviously, Mr. Stalker Creeper Guy.

“Yes, I have but I don’t believe it.”

“Then what do you believe?”

“Nothing.”

Chrollo didn’t say anything. In fact, he couldn’t say anything. All responses he had held up in his head were gone in seconds as if they had leaked from his brain and out his ear.

The dark-haired man cleared his throat, “Why don’t we play a game?”

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the man telling him to continue.

“Ever heard of 21 questions?”

Oh that game brings back memories, and not the good ones. Kurapika remembers when he was 12 he joined some of the older boys in the orphanage on the game. At the time he had just presented as an omega was learning about sex. The older boys took advantage of that greatly. That night was filled with teasing, inappropriate touches, and a lot of blushing.

“Yeah..” Kurapika answered a bit nervously after. “I’ve played a long time ago.”

“That’s perfect. Since you already know the rules we can dive right in.”

The evil smirk on Chrollo’s face told Kurapika this wasn’t going to be good at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to extend this chapter but I didn't feel like it. Writing during school is stressful lol. People be behind you and looking at everything on yo screen. I be feeling so self-conscious.
> 
> Y'all when I tell ya I'm so excited for the fourth chapter.... or is it the fifth.....? uMMMMMMM


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason, I want to make Chrollo into a creep/stalker in this story. I think it'll be funny but also romantic(?) lol idk.
> 
> Starting today I'm going to watch the 1999 version. I started watching it when I first got into the fandom. Let me tell y'all how stupid I am. While I'm watching the 1999 version I kept asking myself, "Why this anime look so.. old?" Then upon further research, I found out there were two versions of the mf. Now that I'm finished with the 2011 version and caught up mostly on the manga (on chapter 381) I wanna go back and watch the 1999 version and see how different they are. 
> 
> but whatever y'all didn't come for that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

“Where did you learn to get so strong like you are now?”

The game of 21 questions was going quite well. Kurapika had been expecting some perverted questions but they hadn’t come. Instead, the questions were simple. Chrollo asked about his favorite color, if he preferred a dog or cat, and strangely what he would name his children if he were to have any.

“From my friend Gon.” Kurapika said fluffing a pillow, “He had just come back from passing the Hunter Exam and was so excited about it he taught me a lot of the things he learned there. He even fought in the Heaven’s Arena. That boy is a freak of nature.”

“Heaven’s Arena?" Chrollo nodded approvingly, "That’s rather impressive.”

“Yeah.” Kurapika went back to fluffing pillows. They were currently on question 20, and yes, he was counting. He didn’t want to talk to Chrollo longer than needed. Yeah, their conversation was going rather smoothly but that didn’t mean anything to Kurapika. This man could do anything right now. Hell, Kurapika is still trying to figure out how the man got into the room.

Well since they are playing 21 questions he might as well ask.

“How did you get up here?” he asked walking over to the next bed.

“I jumped,” Chrollo answered calmly like he didn’t just say the most outrageous thing ever.

“You just jumped?”

“Yes.”

Ok.. well that’s all Kurapika needed to hear. That answer right there has confirmed everything. It’s official, the man’s a psycho! First the stalking, then leaving the note, claiming to be his mate, and now the man’s jumping through windows just to talk to him. Kurapika always knew that one day he would have an alpha wrapped around his nimble fingers but not like this. This guy was a _stalker_!

“Alright, we’re on the last question.” He announced after he decided that the awkward silence prolonged too long, “Go ahead and ask me something.”

Chrollo hummed, “Then should I make this a good last question?”

“I don’t care.”

“Ok, then I’ll ask you this. Are you in love with me?”

Kurapika choked. On air.

That question was _very_ unexpected. Every question up until now was simple and not too invading. Everything was going so well but Mr. Stalker here just had to ruin that with his creepy vibes. What kind of fuckery was this? What kind of question was that?!

Kurapika patted his chest to calm himself down. No need to get hysterical. He’ll just answer this question like he would any other.

“Fuck no.”

Chrollo smiled softly to himself. He had seen that answer coming a mile away. That reaction. That was exactly what he wanted. He was falling even harder than before. Kurapika sure knew how to pull at his heartstrings.

“Now that our little game is over. You can make your way back to the window and leave.”

Chrollo had also expected this. Kurapika wouldn’t want him around for long before sending him on his way.

“Before I leave, I would like to teach you Nen.”

Kurapika waved the man off, “No need. I plan on learning it next week with Gon.”

“Hmm, of course, but I doubt that this friend of yours is as strong as I am.”

Kurapika could only scoff at. Alphas never seem to stop disappointing him. Why do they always have to prove to each other that their superior than the other? It’s one of the most unnecessary things to do. Kurapika could clearly decipher that Chrollo was stronger than Gon. It didn’t take a Nen user to figure that out.

“He might not be as strong as you but that doesn’t mean that he’s not capable of teaching me the basics.”

Chrollo nodded, “You are right about that, but I can assure you that if you let me teach you Nen instead we can have the whole thing mastered within two weeks. I can also teach you the four major principles as well.”

Kurapika was choking again. That was outrageous! Chrollo was promising something that couldn’t be possible. Could someone really learn Nen within two weeks?

“I can see that you’re doubting me. Don't worry, I’ll fix that.”

In an instant, Kurapika’s entire body collapsed to the ground under a strong unknown pressure. His whole being felt heavy and weak. He tried moving his legs or arms but couldn’t manage to find the strength to do so. Peaking through his eyes he looked up the best he could to see Chrollo standing by the window with a smirk on his face.

“What you’re feeling right now is my aura. I’ve been concealing it since I got here so I wouldn’t startle anyone within the building. Now that I’m actively projecting it everyone inside is feeling the pressure. Maybe not as bad as you but they can still feel it.” Chrollo took a few steps forward intensifying his aura slightly more as he did.

As much as Kurapika wanted to curse the man into next week he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but lay helpless on the floor. His body wouldn’t obey him. The pressure surrounding him was horrible.

Chrollo crouched down concealing his aura as he did. He smiled once he and Kurapika were eye-to-eye.

“So will you accept my offer?”

 

Hours passed by in a flash.

Somehow Kurapika found himself on the floor on all fours. He wasn’t down there for what you think. No, he was bent over contemplating what his last words were going to be. He was obviously about to die right now. His body was screaming for rest. Kurapika was sweating profusely. He was drenched head to toe in sweat. Shallow pants were coming out his mouth as he attempted to catch his breath. He felt like he was about to pass out any second!

“You did good today.” Chrollo complimented somewhere across the room. Kurapika couldn’t muster the strength to look up and find the man. “I’ll be taking my leave now. We will continue tomorrow.”

When Kurapika did manage to lift his head Chrollo was gone. The window was open letting in a cool breeze. With a sigh, he collapsed on the floor and laid there. He knows he should get up and head to the shower, but the floor felt so oddly comfortable. So comfortable he could almost fall asleep—

A knock at the door stopped him from nodding off.

“Kurapika, can you open up? I need my swimming trunks.”

Kurapika groaned before moving to get up from the floor. He staggered over to the door unlocking it and letting his roommate inside.

“Woah dude!” The boy exclaimed as he looked Kurapika up and down, “You look terrible. Don’t tell me you cleaned the entire room without any breaks.”

Kurapika couldn’t even manage a response as he walked off to the bathroom. A shower sounded wonderful right now. 

 

 

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

 

Chrollo was on cloud nine right now. Everything was going according to plan. His real intention for teaching Kurapika Nen was really for the future when Kurapika would be a part of his pack. Chrollo knows that there will be times when he needs to leave his mate for business. Kurapika being able to use Nen would not only put Chrollo’s heart at ease but will also assure him that Kurapika will be able to protect himself. On top of that the Phantom Troupe would be there to watch over his mate as well.

Now that he was back at the hideout it was time to get down to business.

“You want us to get inside the orphanage?” Shalnark asked looking away from his phone. The boy was currently playing a game of Candy Crush. Chrollo never understood the hype of the game. All it ever did for him was piss him off so bad to the point he broke his phone. All because of level 197.

“Why don’t we just break in like we do every other place?” Uvogin suggested across the room.

Phinks nodded his head, “I agree. It shouldn’t be that hard. I doubt an orphanage is packing any good security.”

Chrollo chuckled to himself. Of course his comrades would suggest the easy way of things: brute force. But Chrollo knew this couldn’t be the way. The orphanage was filled with kids and although Chrollo didn’t care who his victims were this situation was different. Kurapika was among those kids. The day Chrollo saw Kurapika defend that little omega girl he knew that the boy cared a lot for his underlings. If he were to burst into the orphanage guns blazing Kurapika would without a doubt try to kill him. Not that he would let him though. 

“I don’t want to break in.” he said calmly, “I want to be able to walk right through the front doors without raising any suspicion of who we are. If any of you have any ideas, please voice them now.”

The room grew quiet as the members thought of ideas. It was quite hard since half of their plans on how to infiltrate a building were to break in.

“I got nothing.” came Nobunaga’s voice a few seconds later.

Uvogin burst into laughter at his best friend, “It’s not like you were trying!”

“Of course he wasn’t.” scoffed Franklin with a roll of his eyes.

Nobunaga bristled at the comment, “What was that Franklin?!”

“Will you guys quiet down I’m trying to think!” Machi shouted at the men. She sighed when the noise vanished. Gosh, it was like working with wild beasts! The boss was asking them to help him and they’re arguing. Seriously, there was a time to play and a time to work.

Pakunoda raised her hand slightly, “I think I may have something that could work.”

“Enlighten me,” Chrollo spoke.

“I was thinking we can pose as photographers. We can say we’re with some sort of magazine to take pictures of the orphanage. This plan will allow us to not only scope the building but all their of land as well.”

Chrollo hummed in agreement. That did sound pretty good. Leave it up to Pakunoda to always come up with great ideas.

“I say we go with Pakunoda’s plan. If anyone has any objections speak now.”

Phinks raised a hand with his usual frown on his face, “I’m all for the plan but there’s only one thing. I don’t know how to even operate a fucking camera.”

Shalnark laughed from his spot where he was seating, “You’re worried about that? I doubt we’ll be actually using them. We are _posing_ as photographers.”

“No, we will be using them. I want us to look as realistic as possible.” Chrollo stated, “I’ll have Shalnark go out and pick a camera for us. Kortopi you accompany him so you can make copies.”

“Sir yes sir!” Shalnark commented jokingly, “We’ll get right on it.”

Shalnark and Kortopi got up from their spots to leave. As they headed to the exit a certain clown arrived from the shadows. Hisoka was shuffling a deck of cards as he sashayed into the light with his usual smirk.

“I hear we’re going to an orphanage. I want in.”

“So the perverted clown finally wants to show up.” Nobunaga said with annoyance, “What made you come back this time? Heard we were going to a place full of children?”

Hisoka smiled, “That may be one of the reasons.”

“Gosh you’re disgusting.” Phinks added with disgust. The blonde man turned to where Chrollo was perched up at, “You’re not going to let this asshole come are you?”

Chrollo didn’t reply immediately. He was actually quite confused. Was Hisoka there the entire time while they were talking? If he was he hadn't noticed. The clown was a mystery. He always showed up unpredictably.

The real question here was should he let Hisoka join them. There was no telling what the clown had up his sleeve. He could be accompanying them to the orphanage just so he can look at more ‘fruit readying to ripe’ as he would put it.

“I will allow it, but I want someone by his side. Feitan you’ll be with Hisoka the entire time.” Chrollo only grouped the two together because of the difference in their personality. Feitan was a man of few words while Hisoka was a man of too many words and too many perverted ways of thinking. If Chrollo needed Feitan to do it he knows the man would end Hisoka’s life right then and there if he tried anything funny. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything to the children.”

Feitan huffed a breath, “So I’m babysitting? Great.”

Phinks laughed as he nudged the smaller male, “I would feel sorry for you but since you almost killed me last time you used Rising Sun all feelings of remorse have left my being.”

Feitan didn’t reply but did swing his foot out to kick the blonde in the leg. Phinks suppressed the hit by applying a little Nen to his leg.

“I want everyone here by 3 p.m.” Chrollo announced, “Don’t be late.”

All the members nodded as they headed out, well everyone except Hisoka. He just stood in the same spot still shuffling cards with that same smirk on his face. The man was rather excited for tomorrow. Ever since he heard Chrollo’s mate resided in the place he’d been itching to get a look at the boy. Of course he wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. Then on top of that, he might find a new toy while they’re there.

This was really a win-win situation.

_Mm~, I can’t wait._ _♣_ _︎_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite clown is here! I'm gonna have so much fun writing him y'all just don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but then I realized how terrible it was. I couldn't do that to y'all.

 

 

 

“First comes rock… PAPER—”

The wind whistled loudly as it swirled around violently. Nearby dead leaves lifted from the ground defying gravity as they rotated into a tornado. Grass was starting to break from the soil being forcibly pulled from its roots as Gon continued to enhance his Nen. Kurapika tried his best to keep his hair from flying but Gon’s powerful Nen was preventing that. The blonde found himself slowly being dragged into the leaf tornado.

“Gon!”

Like a flash of lightning, Killua came flying into view with a kick directed right for Gon’s skull. The green-haired boy’s body quickly disappeared into the ground creating yet another deep hole. Mito-san was definitely not going to be happy about that.

Killua stood over the hole glaring down at Gon with a frown and his arms crossed.

“What have I told you about using Jajanken at the orphanage?! You could kill someone if you’re too careless!” his best friend berated.

Gon gave a sheepish smile with the rub of his head, “Ah, Killua, sorry.”

“Next time don’t be sorry. Be careful.”

Kurapika found himself smiling fondly from afar. Killua was always scolding Gon like a little parent.

Killua was one of Gon’s best friends. Gon came to Mito-san one day crying about how his friend ran away from home and how he needed a place to stay. Immediately Mito-san wanted to contact the parents and get to the bottom of the situation but Gon insisted that they didn’t. He only requested that Killua could stay at the orphanage for some time. Mito-san was skeptical of this at first but who wouldn’t. Some random kid shows up with your nephew and doesn’t want to reveal why they left home would leave any person suspicious. But Mito was a caring person. She couldn’t just leave the boy out on the streets, so she took him in.

Kurapika had grown quite close with Killua within the year. Though they disagreed on a few things from time to time Kurapika couldn’t deny that Killua was great company. He was also such a good friend for Gon. Whenever Gon was stepping to close to the edge Killua was always there for the boy to pull him away.

Gon hopped out of the hole with a smile before bouncing over to Kurapika.

“So!” the boy shouted rather cheerfully although he’d been plowed into the ground, “What do you think of my Nen ability?”

Kurapika was at a loss of words really. Words couldn’t even describe what he thought of Gon’s ability. It was freaking amazing for one! Kurapika couldn’t wait to learn Nen himself. His abilities would be out of this world.

“Gon I’m speechless right now. You’re literally a freak of nature!”

Gon’s mouth was almost splitting in half from how wide he was smiling. The boy jumped up wrapping his arms around Kurapika's torso, “You really think so? Am I really awesome?”

Kurapika squeezed the boy in his arms with a grin, “Of course you are. You’re more than awesome. You’re out of this world!”

“And don’t forget out of his mind.” Killua added with annoyance.

Kurapika rolled his eyes while setting Gon down, “No need to be jealous Killua. Do you want me to compliment you too?” the blonde teased.

Killua looked almost offended by the question, “Why would I want that?! And no I’m not jealous!”

Gon snickered at seeing his friend become flustered. There was a small blush foaming on the white-haired boy’s cheek.

“Aw don’t be like that Killua,” Kurapika continued to tease, “I think your Nen ability is just as cool. Some would even say it’s _striking_.”

Kurapika smiled down at Killua failing horribly at trying not to laugh. He knew his pun was terrible, but he couldn’t help it. He had to get the joke out. Killua didn’t seem to be enjoying it at all which only made the situation even funnier. Gon, on the other hand, was currently trying to figure out what was so funny clearly not getting the joke.

With a sigh, Killua walked away not wanting to entertain Kurapika any longer.

“Aw Killua don’t be like that.” Kurapika called out to the boy, “I was only j-joki—AHAHA!” Kurapika couldn’t finish as he fell into a fit of laughter. It was always so easy to tease Killua. The boy got upset over the smallest of issues. Kurapika knows that he shouldn’t be teasing the younger considering the fact that he’s almost 18 and to also pose as an older brother but he couldn’t help it. Killua was just too adorable.

Once Kurapika had calmed down he stood straight, “C’mon Gon let’s head inside.”

The boy nodded following alongside Kurapika. They followed behind Killua heading inside the building walking up the corridor to the lobby the three were met with a surprise. There were visitors and they were all wearing cameras around their necks. It was 13 of them to be exact and Kurapika recognized one right off the back.

Chrollo.

The raven was standing in front while a pack of intimidating individuals stood behind him. They all looked extremely dangerous. Especially the one who resembled a clown. He was staring at them so intensely. Kurapika’s heart sped up at the current situation. What was going on? Why was Chrollo here with a menacing pack behind him? Kurapika hasn’t known Chrollo long enough to know what to expect out of him but to expect the unexpected. Anything could happen right now and that’s what I’m scaring the blonde right now. He didn’t know how to prepare for a situation he didn’t know any possible outcome too.

Kurapika and Chrollo locked eyes. The older man’s expression remained stoic while Kurapika’s displayed fear. Chrollo noticed this show of fear and offered a smile for the blonde to calm his nerves but that only did the absolute opposite. Kurapika’s body tensed even more.

Mito-san appeared around a corner with a look of shock on her face. She hurried to her visitors with an apologetic smile, “I am so sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Lucilfer. I had to run to the bathroom.”

Chrollo turned his attention to Mito with a reassuring smile, “We weren’t waiting at all. We’ve just arrived actually, and you don’t need to be so formal. You can just address us normally.

“Oh alright, well I shouldn’t keep you all waiting. How about we start the tour now?”

“Actually,” Chrollo said before Mito could lead the way, “I had an idea of how we can tour the place more efficiently.”

Mito tilted her head with interest, “What did you have in mind?”

“Since there are 13 of us, I was thinking that maybe we could have some of the kids of the orphanage tour us around. It’ll be better for the magazine to have the kids’ opinions of the place. Not only will it get more opinions, but it will cover more ground instead of us walking in a group.”

Mito’s face brightened with a smile, “You are exactly right.” Mito turned around to where Gon, Killua, and Kurapika were still standing and ushered them over. Gon and Killua walked forward to stand by the woman but Kurapika stayed behind. He was still trying to wrack his brain for what was going on.

When Kurapika didn’t move when Mito ushered him over again her eyes narrowed, and her jaw tensed. She was getting angry at him disobeying. Not only was he disobeying but making her look bad in front of visitors. Those were the two most important rules. Never make Mito-san angry or embarrass her in front of important people. Mito-san’s murderous aura snapped Kurapika out of it. He did not want to feel her wrath later on, so he walked forward to be by the woman.

Mito-san bright smile returned, “This is Gon, Killua, and Kurapika.”

“Hi!” Gon greeted with a big smile.

“Yo.” was Killua response.

Kurapika only waved with a sheepish smile.

“Gon you’ll tour Hisoka, Feitan, Uvogin, and Franklin. Killua you’ll be giving a tour for Machi, Phinks, and Nobunaga. I’ll take Shizuku, Bonolenov, and Kortopi. So that will leave you, Kurapika, with Chrollo, Pakunoda, and Shalnark.”

Kurapika wanted to shout out in distress but decided against it. He was hoping Mito-san didn’t pick him to tour Chrollo. Just his luck huh.

“Mito-san?” Gon looked up at his aunt, “What are they here for?” the boy’s bluntness caused a booming laugh to erupt from Uvogin. A few snickers even found their way from Hisoka’s mouth.

Mito looked like she was seconds away from throwing Gon over a bridge.

“They’re here to photograph and ask questions about the orphanage for their magazine.”

A smile spread across Gon’s face, “Really?” the boy turned toward Chrollo, “What’s your magazine called?”

“Little Youths.” The man answered with a small smile.

Kurapika's jaw fell open with shock. There was no way on Earth that Chrollo was employed by Little Youths. It was one of the most popular magazines in the world surrounding the topic of children and teens. In their magazine, they talked about a various amount of things. Whenever Kurapika wasn’t nose-deep in a novel he was reading one of their magazines.

Killua ears perked at that. He hadn’t been paying attention throughout this entire encounter but the name of one of his favorite magazines certainly caught his interest.

“I will agree to the tour but on one condition.” Killua spoke up catching the attention of everyone.

Mito-san eyes snapped to the boy in shock. What on Earth was he saying?

“I want to be on the cover of the magazine page when all of this is over.”

Mito-san looked like she was about to faint from all the shock she was experiencing. She has dealt with Killua being rude and unpredictable in the past, but this event has left her speechless.

Chrollo shrugged his shoulder, “Sure.”

Killua eyes almost popped out of their sockets, “You’re kidding me!”

“I have no problem arranging that.”

“Gon did ya hear that?” the boy turned to his best friend, “I’m going to be on the cover of a famous magazine.”

“You’re gonna be famous Killua!”

Kurapika was left speechless. He could not believe what he was hearing. Chrollo did not just agree to have Killua on the cover of Little Youths. There was just no way this was going to happen.

Mito shook her head snapping herself out of the temporary daze. She'll have to scold Killua later for his behavior. Now was the time for business.

“Well without further ado, shall we get started?”

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?!” Kurapika questioned Chrollo as soon as they were away from Mito-san. The blonde had led the group to the library because he knew not many people occupied the place. This was the perfect opportunity to give Chrollo a piece of his mind.

Although, the man was unaffected by Kurapika’s threatening tone.

“I’m here to photograph the orphanage for our magazine.”

“Bullshit!” the blonde nearly growled out.

Pakunoda resisted the urge to coo at the scene. Danchou’s mate was so _adorable_! He was definitely not like other omegas. The complete opposite actually. He was so fierce and captivating. Pakunoda wouldn’t lie to herself and say she wasn’t a bit attracted to the blonde. Chrollo was truly blessed.

“Tell me your real reasons for being here.” Kurapika demanded glaring up into the dark eyes.

Chrollo offered a smile, “To photograph and interview.”

Kurapika gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying less than decent things. He decided to leave the situation alone for now. The man obviously wasn’t going to tell the truth any time soon.

Kurapika sighed, this was going to be a long day.  

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Uvogin barked out a laugh causing Feitan to cover his ears in anguish, “This kid’s a riot! Don’t ya think Franklin?”

Gon was currently demonstrating to the group how he caught the biggest fish in the pond. Uvogin was enjoying every bit of the story making little comments here and there egging Gon on even more. Feitan, who wasn’t interested in the story in the slightest, caught a weird expression on Hisoka’s face. He looks like he’s seconds away from killing Gon but something’s holding him back. Feitan narrowed his eyes at the clown. What was restraining Hisoka? The man never hesitates to kill someone if he has his eyes set on them. Feitan turned his eyes over to Gon. The boy had such an intense expression on his face as he continued on with his story.

That’s when the light bulb lit up above Feitan’s head.

Hisoka was probably having yet another fantasy going on inside his head.

 _Pervert's probably thinking about fruit ripening and shit; whatever nonsense he goes on about._ Feitan thought. This is why Feitan didn’t want to be grouped with Hisoka. He was hoping the lady over the orphanage put him in another group so he wouldn’t have to babysit the clown, but the Universe had its own ways of tormenting him.

Franklin shrugged his shoulders before looking off into the deep woods. This orphanage was definitely built in the right place. There was plenty of land and space to do just about anything. Not only were they on a mission for Chrollo to get closer to his mate and talk but to also scope the place out for anything valuable. They were thieves after all. Right now, Franklin didn’t see anything worth stealing. The scenery back here was beautiful nonetheless, but they couldn’t steal that. The scarred man sighed before grabbing the forgotten camera and snapped a picture of the landscape.

“Did you fry it up real good after you caught it?” Uvogin asked eagerly waiting to hear how the story would end.

Gon shook his head with a grin, “Nope! I returned it back to the pond. See!” the boy pointed to the pond where the humongous fish was swimming around peacefully.

Uvogin frowned, “Well that’s boring.”

“No it’s not,” the boy defended, “because when I returned the fish to the pond Mito-san called me for lunch and it was delicious!”

“I bet it wasn’t as delicious as that fish would have been.”

“I bet it was.” Gon argued back.

“Bet it wasn’t.”

“Bet it was!”

Feitan groaned out of annoyance. All this meaningless arguing back and forth was getting annoying. Any more of this and his head might explode.

“How about you just catch the fish again and cook it to see if it’s actually good?” the man suggested hoping this argument would end soon.

“No!” Gon snapped at the dark-haired man.

Hisoka grinned to himself. This little boy was sure making him excited. He was so young and full of energy. Hisoka mentally patted himself on the back for not killing Gon minutes ago. The urge to do so was very tempting but he controlled himself. He needn’t pick the fruit yet. He just needed to be patient. Hisoka could tell just by looking at Gon that the boy had a very promising future. It was just something about him that told Hisoka to wait. Their battle will come.

Feitan growled out in frustration, “What do you mean no?! I’m trying to help you two meatheads so you can stop arguing!”

“Well your way of helping stinks!”

The dark-haired male felt his eye twitching in anger. This kid was really rubbing him the wrong way. He always had a way to deal with people who annoyed him. Cracking his knuckles the man walked forward. This was going to be quick and easy. He’ll have to apologize to Danchou later for hindering the mission.

Suddenly the shorter man was pulled back by a force. Looking up he found the culprit smiling down at him sinfully. Using Gyo Feitan could see that Hisoka attached Bungee Gum to the back of his coat.

“He’s my prey, kay?~” the man whispered down at him.

Feitan scoffed in annoyance, so the clown has taken a liking for the child. Feitan shouldn’t say he’s surprised.

With a roll of his eyes the man nodded, “Yeah, whatever, now let me go.”

Hisoka released his Bungee Gum allowing Feitan to take a step away from him.

Gon was watching in amazement from across them. He was pretty sure that the dark-haired man was walking over to hurt him but then suddenly he was pulled away by something. What exactly was that?

“Did you do that?” he asked staring up at Hisoka.

Noticing that Gon was speaking to him Hisoka looked down with a smirk, “Yes, yes I did.”

“That was awesome!” the boy cheered, “What was that?”

“Bungee Gum.” the clown stated with a smirk, “It has the properties of both rubber and gum.”

 _Here he goes._ Feitan thought preparing himself to block Hisoka out. He _did not_ want to sit through and listen to Hisoka explain his lame ass ability. The clown used every opportunity he could to tell someone about it.

Gon listened in astonishment as the man explained how his ability worked. The boy was fascinated. It was so nice to hear about someone’s else ability and compare it to his.

“Awesome!” the boy cheered when Hisoka finished, “Do you think you can train me? You seem very strong Hisoka!”

Hisoka’s insides were bursting with excitement. He didn’t think it would be this easy to get close to the younger. The man took a deep breath to calm himself. It would be quite startling to have an erection in front of a child.

“Of course I can, Gon.”

“Hooray! We can train after the tour right?”

The clown was jumping up and down from excitement on the inside.

“Sure.

Feitan grabbed Hisoka by his arm pulling him down to whisper in his ear, “Don’t get too excited. I still have to watch over you for Danchou.”

Hisoka turned with a grin, “You’re only supposed to watch me for the tour. Chrollo didn’t say anything about _after_ it.”

Feitan wanted to retort but couldn’t. Hisoka was right. Gritting his teeth, the shorter man pulled away. He’ll make sure to alert Danchou of Hisoka’s plans. There’s no telling what the clown will do.

“Next I’ll lead you all to the horse stables.” Gon started forward leading the group deeper into the woods.

“Horses?!” Uvogin exclaimed, “What doesn’t this place have?”

“Well we don’t have an amusement park although I did suggest the idea to Mito-san. She said it’s not in our budget.”

Uvogin burst into laughter once again at Gon’s bluntness. He was really starting to take a liking toward Gon. The boy reminded him so much of himself: straightforward, wild, and joyous.

The group continued through the woods. Gon told short stories about when he was younger walking through the woods. He told them the story about how he sprained his ankle climbing the trees and had to wait for Mito-san to find him. Then about the time he ate poisonous berries and had to be rushed to the hospital. He also couldn’t forget to mention how he befriended most of the animals that inhabited the woods.

Franklin, Feitan, and Hisoka remained quiet not really listening to Gon as he relived memories. Uvogin was having a great time listening to the boy’s stories. He was glad that he was put into the group with the boy.

Hisoka watched intently as Gon told his stories. The boy was intriguing.

 _Hmm, now I’m curious~_ _♣_ _︎_

“Gon-kun~,” Hisoka called interrupting the boy, “I’ve been wondering. I don’t smell a scent on you. Have you presented yet?”

Feitan’s eye twitched in anger. What kind of person asks a kid that?! Hisoka apparently!

Gon shook his head, “No, not yet.”

“You haven’t?!” Uvogin shouted, “How old are ya?”

“12.”

“Well that’s understandable.” Franklin spoke for the first time since the begin of their tour, “13 will be the age you’ll present.”

Hisoka smiled to himself, “Gon-kun~, if you present as an omega will you be mine?”

Gon, still being the little innocent boy he is, tilted his head in confusion at the clown, “What?”

“Kku-kku” the clown snickered, “What I mean is—”

“NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU MEAN PERVERT!” Feitan growled swinging his leg out to sweep Hisoka off his feet. The clown reacted just in time barely dodging Feitan’s attack before leaping up into the trees with a smirk.

“You’ll have to be faster than that Fei.”

The nickname only furthered angered Feitan. The shorter male sprung off his feet lunging straight for Hisoka ready to deal a hard hit. Franklin sighed as his comrades fought. Danchou was definitely not going to be happy to hear this.

He turned to Gon who still had a confused look on his face. Patting the boy on the head reassuringly he said, “Don’t mind them. They fight like this all the time at the office.”

Gon nodded although he was still confused.

“Shall we continue the tour?”

“Yeah sure.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there is a bit of hisogon. no, i am not ashamed.
> 
> will there be anything sexual between them?  
> NOOOOOO
> 
> will hisoka still say pervy things to gon in the future?  
> yes
> 
> nothing more. 
> 
> (also as i was posting this chapter my internet fucking had a stroke and now im rewritting all of this yayyy)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO
> 
> sorry for the wait LOL but for some reason i couldn't find a way to continue off the last chapter. i literally sat staring a blank document wondering where to start and when nothing came up i exited the document and went back to netflix. but im here now and tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible so enjoy. & sorry if its a bit short

 

 

Killua was getting rather annoyed. He thought his tour was going to go smoothly without any difficulty but the dude with the topknot bun was making sure that wasn’t going to happen. The guy was like an annoying fly that just wouldn’t leave you alone. He was asking so many questions Killua thought his head might explode.

“Hey Killua,” the samurai called out to the boy, “what ya guys having for lunch? I’m about to starve over here.”

“Starve faster.” Killua said quietly to himself but unfortunately Nobunaga heard him.

“What was that kid?!” Nobunaga shouted attempting to walk over to the boy. Phinks stopped the man by pulling him back by his robe.

“Will you cool it.” The blonde whispered to the man, “Remember what Danchou said. Don’t jeopardize the mission.”

The samurai looked at the man incredulously, “Are you serious right now? That little brat needs some teaching!”

“Phinks is right.” Machi butted in, “Danchou will not be happy if he finds out you ruined the mission because you couldn’t keep your anger under control.”

Nobunaga scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “Like this is even a real mission. There’s no blood being spilled, no bodies collapsing to the ground, no lives being lost. If anything this feels like a waste of time.”

“If Danchou says it’s a mission then it’s a mission. Now that is the end of the discussion. Get your act together Nobunaga.” Machi scolded. Nobunaga wanted to retort but he kept his mouth quiet when the pink-haired woman glared at him. She was making him feel like a child getting disciplined or something. Damn, this was embarrassing.

Killua cleared his throat capturing everyone’s attention, “If you three are done blabbering over there we can continue to the tour accordingly. Oh, and for your question earlier, _topknot_ , lunch isn’t till 1.”

Once again Phinks was pulling Nobunaga back from murdering Killua.

 

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

“This is our music room.” Kurapika announced to his tour as they stepped into the oldest part of the orphanage. The music room is a big part of the orphanage for all the kids. It’s a place where the children could get away to and really express themselves without needless words. Kurapika loved it here. When he was younger, he remembers this boy who was blind. Although the boy was blind he was a master on the piano. Kurapika would always come after lunch to hear the older male play on the piano. Sometimes he’ll let the symphonies lull him to sleep. This room really brought back good memories.

The sound of soft footsteps emerged from behind the group. A small smile found its way onto Kurapika’s lips as he knew exactly who it was.

“Melody.” Kurapika greeted the woman as she stepped into the music room, “I don’t know if Mito-san informed you or not but we have photographers from Little Youths taking pictures today for their new issue coming up.”

Melody nodded while averting her eyes over to the group behind Kurapika. The woman could hear their heartbeats very clearly. They were all here on a lie; that was very obvious from the rhythm that their hearts were producing. The woman kept her face blank despite the discovery, but she couldn’t help the curiosity surging throughout her being. What could these strangers possibly be here for? Hopefully not to harm any of kids. Just the thought of that happening scared the woman greatly. She loved the kids here, especially the ones who visit her everyday wanting more help on their instruments. All the children here were angels.

A bit of frustration found its way into her inner turmoil. How could Mito-san let these kind of people inside so easily? Mito is one the biggest protectors of the children. To know that she let these so called “photographers” inside the orphanage brings great confusion to Melody. There has to be something else going on that she doesn’t know about. She will without a doubt speak to Mito-san when all of this is over.

“Hello.” The short woman greeted the group, “I am Melody and I’m the head musical director. Here I teach the kids how to play instruments of all sorts. We also study a variety of different sheet music. For example, I like the kids to step out of what they’re used to and let them learn Latin, German, or even American pieces. If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask me.”

Chrollo nodded while taking hold of the camera around his neck, “We will be taking pictures now.”

“Take as many as you would like.”

Chrollo, Pakunoda, and Shalnark all separated and headed in the different directions of the room. Melody waited until all of them were out of earshot to talk to Kurapika.

“Who are these people?” she whispered to the boy.

The blonde couldn’t say he was surprised. He knew Melody was going to figure out sooner or later that Chrollo and his pack weren’t who they said they were. The woman was a master at picking out lies and deciphering the truth.

“The one with black hair claims to be my mate. He’s a freaking creep is what he is. He even knew my name and we’ve never met before; says he knows it from Celestial’s Token. Can you believe that? No one’s heard of that old legend in decades.” Kurapika rolled his eyes out of annoyance. He then turned his attention over to Pakunoda and Shalnark, “For the others I have no idea who they are but they have to have some sort of connection to him. God knows what that creep is involved in.”

Melody gave a nod as she took in all this information. Honestly it was taking everything in her being to calm herself down. Fear and anxiety were crushing down on her like a boulder. These people were very dangerous. One look at them and Melody knew. She knew that she had to do something, but what exactly? Melody was definitely not as strong as them just by feeling the little bit of aura that was leaking from their pores. One of them could surely knock her out within seconds.

This is truly a very stressful situation to be in. Not only was her life and the rest of the orphanage’s was at risk but Kurapika’s largely. He’s being targeted by a very strong alpha. Kurapika knows no Nen whatsoever and only has a bit of fighting skills. That is certainly not enough to fend off an alpha of this caliber. The man is literally oozing dominance and an astonishing amount of physical strength. Kurapika wouldn’t last a second going head to head with him. Melody knows that the boy will attempt to because that’s just how he is: never backing down from a challenge or letting someone have the upper hand on him. Kurapika defied all natural laws concerning omegas. He wasn’t your everyday omega who sat all prissy and obeyed their alpha. Kurapika was too independent and strong-willed to be that way.

And that scares Melody greatly. She’s afraid that once Kurapika leaves the orphanage that he’ll run into an alpha who would try to force him into submission. There’s only two ways that would end if an omega decides to disobey: brothel homes where they will be used and abused till they either commit suicide or die from not being properly taken care of or simply just death by their alpha. Life for a defiant omega does not have a happy ending.

If this guy claims to be Kurapika’s mate and is serious about it there’s no telling what he’ll do. He might just take Kurapika away today or tomorrow. Today might just be Kurapika’s last day around the family that he’s grown to love. She doesn’t want that taken away from Kurapika. She can’t let it happen. She just can’t—

“Melody!” Kurapika shouted a bit snapping his fingers in front of the woman to break her out of her trance. The short woman blinked a bit before turning to Kurapika. “You good love? You spaced out on me right there.”

Melody couldn’t force a happy look onto her face with all the thinking she’s been doing right now. She was worried sick about Kurapika.

“I have to protect you.”

Kurapika raised an eyebrow down at the woman, “Protect me?”

“Yes, these people are dangerous. Why didn’t you tell us sooner that you’ve met this man? Mito-san or I could have done something.”

“I didn’t tell you guys because I didn’t think it was that serious.” Kurapika purposely didn’t mention that he was learning Nen from the man. His body still ached a bit from yesterday’s training. He stayed in the shower for almost an hour this morning, but it was so worth it. The hot water really did wonders for his aching muscles.

“There’s something else you’re not telling me. I can hear it.” the woman’s eyes were staring deep into Kurapika’s. He knew lying to the woman was futile.

This was the predicament that Kurapika feared. In all honesty he wouldn’t be in this ass of a situation if Chrollo just jumped through his window like he did yesterday and kept his entire existence hidden. Kurapika was _not_ prepared for an entire pack of strangers to walk into the orphanage. He was initially upset with the man for showing up like this because he exposed himself to Mito-san, the number one person he wanted to keep him a secret from. Now the situation’s worsened because now Melody has her suspicions. Kurapika has no idea what to do right now. He could just tell Melody about his plans later with the older man or keep quiet and continue to keep the woman in the dark.

Kurapika cursed himself violently.

“Listen Melody,” he started avoiding eye contact with the woman, “you have to keep this a secret from Mito-san. I know this might be confusing but you have to trust me. If Mito-san finds out about this she will literally kill me.”

Melody nodded hesitantly not sure what Kurapika was talking about.

“Later on this afternoon I plan on learning Nen with Chrollo. He’s going to teach me Nen and all the six principles within two weeks.”

“That’s impossible.” The woman stated in disbelief.

“Yeah I thought the same thing too but I trained with him yesterday. He’s without a doubt very powerful. I know for sure you can feel his aura as well.”

The woman nodded. It was the first thing she felt upon approaching the music room. She almost didn’t want to come.

“This will be the fastest way for me to advance in my fighting skills. Once I learn all what I need from him I’m cutting him off entirely, so don’t worry. I’m not taking his mate talk serious and I won’t entertain it. I’m only doing this for my benefit.”

“But Kurapika—” the short woman tried to oppose but Kurapika stopped her.

“Can you please just trust me?”

The woman looked into Kurapika’s eyes. She could hear his heart pounding heavily against his chest. The pound of his heart told Melody that Kurapika was telling the truth. This gave Melody all the reassurance she needed to trust him. Kurapika never severed the bond of trust the two of them shared. With a sigh, Melody took Kurapika’s hands holding them in hers and nodded, “I trust you.”

Kurapika gave his own sigh of relief, “Thanks so much.”

“But please be careful. There’s no telling what that man has up his sleeve.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let my guard down around him.”

Chrollo, Pakunoda, and Shalnark soon made their way back over to the two.

“I think we got everything we need.”

Melody gave a small smile, “No questions?”

“None.”

“Okay, well it was nice having you all here. I can’t wait to read the article you guys have on us.”

“I can’t wait for you all to see it as well. I have a feeling that the article is going to do very well.”

Melody listened the man’s heartbeat. It was steady and calm. She almost couldn’t detect that he was lying. That scared her greatly. This man was lying so confidently. How could someone be so sure of a lie?

“I’ll be contacting the rest of my colleagues to let them know that we’re finished. Can you escort us back to the lobby?”

Kurapika gave Chrollo a suspicious look but nodded his head and headed out the door but without a wave to Melody. The walk back was silent besides from Chrollo’s soft murmuring on the phone. Once at the lobby Kurapika was surprised to find that everyone was back before them. Mito-san was currently berating Killua about behavior and manners. This was rather expected. Kurapika had a feeling that young Killua would have some sort of conflict with an adult. He was always rebelling against authority.

At the sound of Kurapika’s group approaching the woman turned around. A smile grew on her face, “Welcome back. Tell me did my boy do well touring you all?”

Chrollo reciprocated the smile, “Yes, he did very well. I learned a lot about your orphanage today. With the information we got the article will be a hit.”

Mito-san face lit up with joy. Kurapika couldn’t tell if she was happy that he did the tour well or if that they were going to be in a magazine. Could be a mixture of both.

“That is wonderful!”

 “Oh Mito-san!” Gon shouted gathering the woman’s attention, “I’m going to train with Hisoka.”

Surprise briefly showed on Chrollo’s face at the announcement, but he composed himself and kept quiet. Kurapika, on the other hand, was shocked. This was not something he saw coming. Hisoka stepped forward to stand beside Gon with a smile on his face looking devilish as ever, “If you don’t mind Mrs. Mito-san.”

The smile that was brightly showing on Mito’s face dissipated at Hisoka’s suspicious figure. The woman looked over Gon seeing how excited he was. The boy had been chattering lately about getting stronger and bettering his abilities. This was the opportunity for just that. Mito knew she couldn’t take that away from Gon, but another look at Hisoka brought worry to the woman. The clown resembling man just gave off these unsettling vibes. There was something about it that didn’t sit well with the woman.

Gon was still smiling brightly fidgeting with anticipation as he stared up at his aunt.

With a sigh Mito shook her head. If Gon were to get in trouble he’ll find a way to get himself out of it. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Yay!” the boy cheered as he ran over to hug the older woman, “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to.” she replied.

With that Gon and Hisoka headed outdoors to train. Kurapika was in a bit of a daze at the sudden events. He hadn’t expected Gon to impress someone that fast and good to the point of training him. Gon sure was a charmer. He turned to Mito. _I guess I should tell her as well._ He was planning on keeping this all a secret but since Gon has find some way to get Hisoka to train him he might as well let the woman know about his plans with Chrollo too.

“I’ll be training as well Mito-san, with Chrollo.”

Mito nodded with a smile. She needn’t to think about Kurapika’s well being. The boy was strong-willed and could handle himself greatly. She trusted him.

The woman brought her attention to Killua, “You training with anyone?”

Killua shook his head, “Nah, but if I had to choose between topknot, no brows, and pink hair I would definitely choose pink hair. Only because she doesn’t talk as much as robe guy.”

Nobunaga flushed red in anger once again from being insulted. Knowing that the man was going to make a drastic move Machi stabbed him in the back with one of her needles that she kept in her back pocket. The man hissed in pain but halted in his attempt to attack Killua.

“What have I told you about being rude?” the woman growled stalking over to the younger.

Fear quickly found its way to Killua’s eyes. He bolted away leaving everyone in the lobby but soon enough Mito was right behind him giving off a murderous aura. Killua was definitely getting punished today.

Chrollo chuckled capturing Kurapika’s attention, “She sure does have an impressive aura despite the fact she doesn’t know any Nen.”

That was true Kurapika had to admit. For as long as Kurapika could remember Mito-san has always had an aura surrounding her. It was small but nevertheless it was there. Her aura wasn’t something you noticed as soon as you stepped through the door unlike Chrollo’s. His aura was like a slap to the face when first met.

Kurapika scoffed, “Whatever let’s just get this over with for today. I’m tired.” The blonde said starting to walk toward the back corridor that lead outside. Chrollo followed behind smiling down at his omega. The rest of his pack all proceeded out of the orphanage. Their work here was done.

 The two soon made it outdoors where Gon and Hisoka were getting started.

“Let’s train somewhere farther from them.” he suggested. Kurapika nodded agreeing with the older man and lead them closer to the woods.

Just as Chrollo was about to release his aura fully Kurapika started to speak.

“Why are you lying?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Lying about?”

“Your identity. You’re not a photographer from Little Youths magazine.”

Chrollo smirked all the while resisting the urge to laugh, “We’ve only known each other for a short time Kurapika. Who are you to say I’m not a photographer.”

“That is true.” The blonde replied, “But isn’t that the same as my situation? We’ve only known each other for a short time and you claim to know everything about me because you presume I’m your mate.”

“It’s not the same.”

“How so?”

Chrollo really had to hold back the laugh that wanted to release itself from his lips. He was honestly enjoying himself way too much. Kurapika was such an interesting specimen. He was truly unlike no other. This was definitely Chrollo’s mate.

“Well first I’ve never claimed to know everything about you. I will admit I do know a good amount of information about you but not everything. Also—”

“Wait wait wait!” Kurapika abruptly interrupted the man mid-sentence. He _could_ not believe what he was hearing. Chrollo knows a _“a good amount of information”_ on him. What the hell does that even mean?! Was this guy truly a stalker? If he just admitted to Kurapika that he’s a stalker the blonde will have no choice but to cancel this training session and all the others in the future. “Don’t tell me you’re a stalker. How in the hell do you know a good amount of information on me?” the boy asked feeling himself getting riled up with anger.

Chrollo expected this reaction. Honestly, he was looking forward to it.

“Celestial’s Token, remember?” he answered. Chrollo wasn’t stupid enough to admit that he’s in fact been stalking Kurapika ever since he found out the boy was his mate. When he first saw Kurapika’s name he searched everywhere to find him. Once he found the blonde he was saddened to know that the boy was 15 at the time. Chrollo has watched him from afar for 3 years now. Studying him. He’s learned that Kurapika likes to read under the big oak tree that stood tall among all the trees surrounding the orphanage. He's learned that Kurapika is a very fearless being. The blonde never minded standing up for what he believed or defending what he thought was right. The Spider Head found that extremely attractive. That is why he’s made his move now. Kurapika will be 18 in a few months. He wanted to wait until the boy was older enough before taking him away. Before he does that he wants to teach him Nen and get him fully prepared for the life he’ll live with the Phantom Troupe.

Kurapika scoffed with a roll of his eyes at the response. He didn’t believe Celestial’s Token and he won’t start. It was all make-believe and a big old myth.

“If you say so, but I will be keeping my eye on you.”

“So will I.” Chrollo gave the blonde a smile only to receive a frown in return.

Readying his stance, he gave the blonde a daring look, “Shall we get started?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if that was good or not. i feel like i rushed things. also i didn't have grammarly to help me with mistakes LOL (grammarly is my beta reader haHA) so excuse the mistakes and whatnot


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't supposed to be what it is now. i got VERY carried away while writing this chapter

 

 

“You’re so full of energy Gon-kun.” Hisoka commented dodging another attack from Gon, “You should really try using that energy to actually land a hit on me.”

“That’s what I’m doing!” the boy shouted while lunging toward the clown. Gon attempted to kick the man but Hisoka dodged him again with that same ugly smirk on his face taunting Gon. The boy was getting frustrated at this point. He was doing everything he possibly could to attack Hisoka but every attempt he made failed. Hisoka was just too fast for him.

“Don’t you think we trained long enough Gon-kun? It’s getting pretty late y’know.”

“We’re not done yet.” Gon said skidding across the grass, “Besides Kurapika is still training!”

Hisoka glanced behind Gon to see that Kurapika and Chrollo were in fact still training. It was quite amusing to see the troupe leader so head over heels for someone. The man has never shown real emotions before. He wonders though, is Kurapika really Chrollo’s mate? Hisoka doesn’t really believe in legends or myths like Celestial’s Token. Then again, Shalnark and Uvogin are pretty much made for each other.

 _But whatever_ , the clown thought. He’s not interested in mates and all that crap. Hisoka just wants to live his life. The thought of being linked to someone for the rest of your life sounds horrible. Hisoka only invests in people as long as he can get something valuable out of them. For example, he joined the Phantom Troupe just to fight the criminals. He hasn’t figured out how he’s going to execute that plan but when an idea surfaces, he will definitely enforce it. Plus he doesn’t want the troupe to have suspicions of him yet. He’ll be a liar if he were to say he wasn’t intrigued by the unpresented little boy. He doesn’t want to die before having a real fight with Gon.

Gon noticed the older man drifting off in his thoughts so he took advantage of that by springing up in the air and attempting to land an attack on the clown from above, but Hisoka’s senses were far too good and he caught the boy by his leg slamming him down on the ground with a hard crack. Gon sputtered for air as he body rocked with pain.

“I have to say I am impressed by your surprise attack but if you are going to surprise someone you have to conceal your aura. Any skilled Nen master would have felt you coming a mile away.” Hisoka watched with a smile on his face as Gon tried to pick himself up off the ground but he was exhausted and that slam just drained every bit of energy from his body. Walking over to the younger Hisoka scooped the boy up in his arms, “You should rest Gon-kun. We’ll have plenty of time to train some other time.”

Kurapika could see out the corner of his eye Hisoka carrying Gon back in the orphanage. He wasn’t in the slightest surprised that boy worked himself to exhaustion.

“Don’t look away from your opponent Kurapika.” Chrollo warned before kicking the blonde in the side sending him flying across the field. Kurapika wasn’t able to prepare to himself for the attack so a face full of dirt and bugs greeted him accordingly. “That is the number rule of combat. If you take your eyes off your opponent, you have opened up all your weaknesses. Stay alert and vigilant.”

Kurapika didn’t need the man to tell him that. He was well aware of how to fight. He just got distracted momentarily. He got up from the ground dusting himself off and prepared to attack the older man. Chrollo raised a hand stopping the training.

“I think that is enough for today.”

“What?” the blonde asked incredulously, “but we were just getting serious. We can’t stop now!”

Chrollo smiled from the blonde’s enthusiasm, but as much as he wanted to continue their training, he didn’t want Kurapika to overwork himself. He at least wanted the boy to be able to walk the next day. They could resume their training later.

“It’s almost time for dinner right?” he asked looking away from Kurapika and placing his eyes on the children entering the building, “I think we should conclude today’s training for today.”

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at the man but didn’t say anything. He walked forward and past the man having him follow behind. Once inside the building Kurapika’s stomach growled loudly at the smell of dinner from the dining hall. He didn’t realize until now how hungry he was. He was so invested in his training with Chrollo that lunch had rolled by in a flash.

Mito-san was sitting in the lobby picking up books some kids left behind when she spotted Chrollo and Kurapika. The woman walked over to them with the stack in her hand and a small smile, “I thought I would have to drag you both inside if you didn’t come for dinner.”

“He is rather the hard-working type. Couldn’t throw in a break if I wanted to.”

The woman nodded, “That’s Kurapika for ya. Once he has something in mind it’s hard to get him to think otherwise.”

“Good to know.”

That comment made Kurapika’s insides churn. What did that bastard mean by ‘ _good to know_ ’? Thoughts of this creep actually stalking him were starting to frequent his mind more than he wanted.

Hisoka soon was sauntering his way into the lobby where the trio were talking. “Just as you instructed Mito-san Gon is put to bed.” the clown said nearing them.

Kurapika was shocked to hear that. Mito-san trusted this stranger to take Gon to his bedroom. What the hell?

“Thank you very much Hisoka. Since you’ve been here all day why don’t you and Chrollo join us for dinner. You two must be tired and very hungry.”

Now she’s offering them dinner?! Kurapika think he might faint. Has Mito-san lost her everlasting mind?! First she invites these strangers inside the orphanage to photograph, (and not like Kurapika’s complaining much) willingly let Gon and him train with them, then she lets a complete weirdo take Gon to bed; and as if this day can’t get any more weirder they're joining for dinner. He might actually faint.

“That will be splendid.” Chrollo answered, “I am a bit famished.”

“Kurapika lead them will you. I have to return these books back to the library.”

Once again Kurapika was escorting people around the orphanage but he lead the way nevertheless since he was hungry. The aroma surrounding the dining hall was intoxicating. Today was Kurapika’s favorite day. Spaghetti and meatballs. He doesn’t remember when the obsession of spaghetti and meatballs came but all he knows is that he freaking loves it. He could eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It’s just that good.

Kurapika unintentionally sped up his walking speed so he could hurry and get his food. Chrollo thought the action was pretty cute. Kurapika was still such a kid but he didn’t mind that. He didn’t want to mold the boy into a full grown adult. It would still be nice to have a bit of that childlike behavior when he takes him.

The line didn’t take too long before they were all sitting at Kurapika’s usual table. The boy wasted no time digging into his plate. He was absolutely starved. Nen training and sparring was two taxing activities.

Hisoka skipped over his noodles and headed straight for the meatballs stabbing his fork into the beef. He wasn’t a big fan of spaghetti but the meatballs were always the best part. That’s the only reason people really ate spaghetti.

Chrollo, although he was just as hungry as Kurapika, hadn’t touched his plate yet. Instead he watched Kurapika in pure endearment. His mate was pulling hard at his heart strings. It was taking everything within the man not to snatch Kurapika up right here and take him away with him to the troupe, but he composed himself. He couldn’t take Kurapika yet. The boy needed training first. He needed to build up his strength and Nen ability. With a sigh the man pushed the thoughts away and ate his food but not before sneaking one last peak at Kurapika.

The trio at in a comfortable silence. Kurapika thought it was weird at first but brushed the thought away. He was glad neither one of them were talking. It was better if they just ate in peace.

“Kurapika!”

Never mind.

Swallowing some noodles Kurapika turned around in his seat to find Killua walking near his table with his older brother, Illumi, behind him. Kurapika raised an eyebrow at seeing Illumi. The only time Illumi ever visited was to try and convince Killua to come back home. Kurapika kind of surprised Illumi hasn’t stuffed Killua in a box and ran out of this joint.

Killua took a seat at the table while Illumi continued to stand with a frown. He was clearly upset about something.

“So how did your training go with Mr. Emo over here?”

The nickname caused Chrollo to frown momentarily but he removed it since it wasn't _that_ offensive. He's been called some things way worse than that. Out the corner of his Chrollo at Hisoka. Both his brows raised at what he was seeing. Hisoka was stunned. This was something you didn’t see every day. Hisoka rarely showed any emotion besides perversion and that wasn’t emotion. Chrollo followed the clown’s eyes over to the pale man standing.

_Hmm, another toy for Hisoka to play with huh? Can’t say I’m surprise._

Hisoka had completely tuned out Kurapika and Killua’s conversation. His attention was snatched away by this beautiful specimen standing before him. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone exude beauty like this before. This unknown man was absolutely captivating. His black eyes were like an endless black hole that Hisoka couldn’t help but be dragged into. He couldn’t help but think the eyes resembled a dead fish. It was rather a weird comparison for someone so mesmerizing but Hisoka couldn’t get his thoughts together. They were all jumbled up by this man.

His eyes then trailed over the beauty’s body. The long-haired man had on a tight-fitting black turtleneck that hugged his body in all the right ways making his muscles underneath very defined. Further down the man had on pair of slim black dress pants. They weren’t extremely tight but they were tight enough on the man’s thighs that Hisoka could almost salivate at the sight.

Hisoka hasn’t had a sexual attraction toward someone in a _long_ time. Yes, he does get aroused when fighting a strong opponent but this was different. This is his first time ever laying eyes on this gorgeous stranger and he can already feel himself getting excited. Just by looking at the man Hisoka can tell he’s strong. Maybe even on the same level as him as far as strength.

Gosh, he’s getting hard.

Today is proving to be a good day for Hisoka.

“Kil.”

Hisoka’s eyes shot up to the man’s lips when he spoke.

“I did not come here to hear you chat with your friends. I came here for only one reason.”

Killua rolled his eyes at his brother, “Why don’t you go back home Illumi? I bet it’s way more fun back there then here at a lonely orphanage.”

 _Illumi_ , that name was now swarming Hisoka’s head. Such an interesting name, such an interesting voice. Hisoka doesn’t know if he wants to label Illumi as one of his new toys or a… love interest. He hasn’t had one of those in a while. Every person he’s ever gotten interested in always ended up dying by his hands. Either because he got bored of them or they tried to kill him.

_Hmm.. I wonder if I could kill Illumi._

“I will go back home when you finally accompany me.”

“Won’t happen. I already told you, I already told mom, and I already told dad. I like this place and I’m not leaving so _leave me alone_.”

Illumi’s nostrils flared at his brother’s misbehavior. With a frown he crossed his arms and took a seat beside Killua and across from Chrollo. Not even a full five seconds went by before Illumi was shooting Hisoka the death glare.

“Is there something you want?” he growled out at the man.

That caught everyone at the table by surprise. Illumi was oozing an incredible scary aura that cause the kids in the dining hall to cowere in fear. Hisoka, on the other hand, found Illumi’s aura extremely attractive.

Killua waved a hand in his brother’s face pulling his attention away from the man across him.

“Hello? Earth to Illumi. I don’t know if you forgot or anything but we are in an orphanage and not some battlefield. So if you could calm down a bit that would be highly appreciated.”

Illumi ignored his brother and instead stood from his seat leaning over the table glaring at Hisoka again.

“I said,” the pale man snapped, “is there something you want?”

Killua was starting to freak out right now. His brother looked closed to murdering Hisoka right now for whatever reason that might be and its running his anxiety levels through the roof. Not because they’re in an orphanage surrounded by children but because Hisoka is one of the photographers for Little Youths. If he wants to he could sabotage the whole orphanage because of his brother’s stupid actions.

When Hisoka didn’t reply Illumi’s anger spiked and before he knew it he was clutching at Hisoka’s shirt yanking the man out of his seat and onto the table. The loud clatter of utensils and plates hitting each other silenced the dining hall. Kurapika and Killua were in a state of shock; mouths wide open gaping like fish. Chrollo was as calm as ever by the whole situation. As the Spider Head he should be defending Hisoka but knows that the man gets quite excited from confrontation, especially from those who are strong. Illumi is only piquing Hisoka’s interest and making himself more of a target for the clown. It’s better to sit back and watch this scene play out.

Hisoka grinned from the close proximity between him and Illumi. Just as he thought, Illumi smelled wonderful. The smell of coffee and vanilla surrounded him in an instant. There was this small scent of something else that Hisoka could smell faintly but ignored it for he was indulging himself in the natural scent of Illumi. The man smelled so good Hisoka could almost eat him.

After basking in Illumi’s sweet scent Hisoka looked the raven in the eyes.

“It isn’t some _thing_ I want. It’s _someone_.” he said letting his eyes travel across Illumi’s face.

Confusion crossed the younger’s man face for split second before realization came a second later. Illumi understood well at what Hisoka was getting at. It was quite apparent since the man had been very shamelessly checking him out. Illumi snarled. 

_Smack!_

Hisoka went tumbling to the floor hitting the hardwood floors with a loud thud. A few children in the dining hall screamed out in terror. Everyone here knew how angry Illumi could get. There have been too many occasions where Illumi showed up to the orphanage demanding Killua to come home only for the boy to deny him again resulting in an angry older brother. Mito-san can’t count on all her fingers and toes for the many times Illumi has trashed the lobby.

“Illumi!” Killua shouted in shock. This behavior was appalling coming from Illumi. Yeah Killua would expect something like this out Piggy but not Illumi. He’s composed most of the time and if his anger does spiral out of control he’ll never lay a hand on anyone, especially not in the orphanage.

“Mmmh,” Hisoka hummed in contentment as he sat up, “you throw quite an impressive punch there but you and I both know that wasn’t your strongest punch.”

The smell of an angered omega filled the air instantly. Instincts told both Hisoka and Chrollo to back away from Illumi and give him his space. Instincts told Kurapika to comfort Illumi. It was only natural for omegas to have each other’s backs whenever an offending alpha was harassing the other. Autopilot took over Kurapika’s body and before he knew it, he was up out of his seat stopping Illumi from attacking Hisoka again. The blonde released his calming pheromones in the air to calm the older man. When Illumi’s breathing slowed from its ragged state Kurapika took the raven’s hand and lead him out of the dining hall.

Kurapika was rather shocked. Illumi is an omega? He had never known that before. If he’s being honest he’s never known what Illumi was. Whenever the man came to the orphanage there was never a scent on him. At first Kurapika thought Illumi may be a beta because of how his scent didn’t have a distinct odor to it but now he’s pretty sure Illumi has been using to blockers to cover up the fact that he’s an omega.

Out in the lobby Kurapika sat Illumi down in one of the lobby’s chair.

“Illumi—”

“No, don’t say anything.” the older man interrupted him, “I’ve already embarrassed myself enough today. Last thing I need is someone else reminding me of my constant failure.”

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at Illumi. Where was this sudden vulnerability coming from? Illumi has always showed resistance toward any weaknesses.

“What are you saying Illumi?” Kurapika asked trying to dig deep into the problem Illumi just disclosed before him.

Illumi took a shuddering breath. He was beyond embarrassed right now. Being comforted by someone else was the lowest thing that could ever happen to a Zoldyck. Zoldyck’s are strong individuals. Showing weakness to anyone was a disgrace! He can’t believe he just acted out of character like that for a nobody! Everything in his life right now was falling apart all around him. It’s like he doesn’t have any control over himself anymore.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder snatching him from his brooding. Looking up he saw Kurapika giving him a sincere gentle smile telling him everything was okay. Illumi felt the sudden urge to throw himself in the younger’s arm overtake him so strongly. What were these emotions he was experiencing?

Kurapika leaned down wrapping the man in a hug silencing all thoughts that were running his mind wild.

“It’s okay Illumi. You can tell me anything you want.”

And that's when he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears gushed out of his eyes like a waterfall. Illumi couldn’t hold in these bottled feelings anymore. He cried in Kurapika’s arm like a newborn baby. Although this was the most embarrassing act a Zoldyck could acquit oneself to he couldn’t help but feel safe and comfortable to do this in Kurapika’s arms. Steaming hot tears continued to stream down his face along with his miserable incoherent sobs. Illumi didn’t know but was he was turning red in the face and on down his neck. Kurapika doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man any other color than white.

Kurapika released more calming pheromones into the air to help calm Illumi’s breathing. He was sobbing so badly there was barely any oxygen getting to his lungs.

“I-I’m s-s-such a f-failure!” he shouted through his sobs.

Kurapika rubbed a soothing hand onto Illumi’s back, “Why would you think such a thing about yourself? You are a not a failure Illumi.”

“Y-yes I am! I-I-I—”

“Shh just breathe for now. Why don’t we go outside where you can breathe better hmm?”

Kurapika helped the man up and lead them to the front door and outside. Illumi released a shuddering breath once the cool night air hit his face. It was easing his nerves greatly. He could breathe a lot more smoothly now and with Kurapika’s pheromones still in the air he felt himself settle into a slight relaxed state.

“Wanna talk now?” Kurapika asked once Illumi was breathing normally again.

Illumi nodded but walked forward to take a seat on the steps. He placed a hand on his head with a frown, “I never knew crying could feel so good but so bad at the same time. Is your head supposed to hurt this bad after crying?”

Kurapika let out a small chuckle at the question before nodding and taking a seat beside Illumi, “Yes, it does. That is one of the cons of crying. Now why don’t you tell me what’s got you down today? I know this stems far deeper than Killua not wanting to come home, right?”

If Illumi had the energy he would be showing Kurapika how shock he was at how accurate the boy was right now.

“Well,” he started but stopped immediately. Gosh he can’t believe he was about to do this. Telling secrets to a person not related to him was such treachery to the Zoldyck family. Illumi couldn’t possibly betray his family could he? _Tsk_ , who’s he kidding, he’s already cried to heart’s contents in Kurapika's arms and showed weakness to some weirdo. What else does he have to lose? Definitely not his pride.

“My father is planning on disowning me.”

Kurapika’s eyed widened so large he thought they might have popped out of his eye sockets. Did he just hear that correctly? He knew the Zoldyck family had serious dysfunctions within the household from all the horrifying stories Killua has told him but disowning a child. Why would any parent do that to their child?

“But why?”

“Because I’m a failure. From the time I presented as an omega my father has been disappointed in me ever since. He didn’t want an omega running the family business so mom and him tried for another child. Milluki didn’t turn out right either, he presented as a beta. Killua was born next. Since my parents are the most impatient beings on the planet they decided to have two more children just in case Killua doesn’t turn an alpha. Despite the two extra children they’re pretty sure he will be an alpha. That’s why I’m always here trying to get him to come back home because my parents are constantly forcing me too. Whenever I come back home without Killua my father gets so upset me he’ll lock me up in the torture dungeon and beat me till my body is leaking blood from every body part.

Kurapika gasped upset that the Zoldyck head would do such a thing to their own child but he shouldn’t be surprised. When he first met Killua the first thing the boy told him was that he was unaffected by poison since he’d been trained from a young age to be immune to it.

“Yeah, it sounds bad but once you’ve been locked down there for so many times you almost can’t feel pain anymore. Almost though.”

“That’s terrible Illumi. Why do you put up with that?”

“Because I want to prove to my father that I’m strong!” the man shouted with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, “I want to prove to him that I’m although I’m an omega I’m just as strong as any other alpha out there. That’s why I come here every month trying to get Killua to come back. If I’m able to do that maybe my father would accept me a little more.”

Kurapika couldn’t help but feel extremely sorry for Illumi. No child should have to go through this type of abuse. This was not only physical abuse Illumi was experiencing from his father but psychological as well. Kurapika can tell this trauma of being rejected by his parents has been with him ever since he was child. The feeling of being rejected because of something you can’t control was a horrible feeling. Kurapika knows that for sure. Being an omega in today’s society was a struggle.

“Then that’s not the worse of it.” Illumi continued, “In order to ignore the omega part of me I have been neglecting my heats for the past 10 years.”

“You’ve what?!”

Illumi couldn’t be serious! Neglecting your heat was a dangerous game to play especially if you’ve been going 10 years of life without one. Of course you can postpone your heat with medications from the doctor but the doctor can only prescribe you so much of it. Illumi couldn’t have possibly stolen medicine to overlook his heat.

“I’ve also been using scent blockers a lot more than necessary. There’s never a time of the day when I’m not covered in it.”

Kurapika leaned close to Illumi and sniffed the man, “You’re not wearing any now.”

“I am actually but for some reason my body won’t take in the scent blockers. It’s almost as its rejecting it.”

Kurapika could almost slap Illumi for being so dumb, “Well of course your body is rejecting it!” he yelled at the man, “You haven’t had a heat in 10 years Illumi. You cannot deny your body of what it wants. It’s no wonder you smell so sweet.”

“Sweet?”

“Whenever an omega is about to go in heat they’re bodies release sweet smells into the air letting nearby alphas know that they’re going into heat and need a partner. I knew I wasn’t just smelling things when I smelled vanilla and coffee in the air. At first I thought it was one of the orphans walking around clueless that their heat is about to start but in all actuality it was you!”

Illumi looked worried now, “Wait a minute, you’re saying I’m going into heat?”

“Most definitely.”

Illumi shook his head with such vigor he almost gave himself whiplash. The man got up from his spot on the stairs marching down them and heading to the entrance gate, “I gotta get out of here.” He whispered to himself.

Kurapika chased after Illumi grabbing the older by his arm and pulling him back, “Illumi you can’t leave. You’re an omega who hasn’t had a heat in 10 years. You cannot go walking the streets. It’s dangerous.”

“But I need to go! I can’t stay here.”

Just as Illumi was about to walk away again he howled in pain when a sudden stinging began to take place in his lower abdomen. His legs unexpectedly took the form of Jell-O and gave out beneath him. Luckily Kurapika caught him before he could fall to the ground.

“See what I told you. You are not in any condition to be out right now. Don’t worry though the orphanage has a heat room for omegas to go in. I’ll take you there so you’ll be comfortable.”

Illumi didn’t reply but instead shouted again when pain surged throughout his body. It felt like he was being beaten by every member in his entire family all at once. Everything felt so painful. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this amount of pain before. Not even his father could inflict this kind of pain whenever he was put in the torture chamber.

Kurapika slowly brought Illumi back up the stairs and into the orphanage. Mito-san was back in the lobby by this time. The smell of a heat immediately hit her nose. Out of instinct she ran forward to help Kurapika help carry Illumi.

“What happened Kurapika?” she asked.

“You won’t believe it Mito-san. This idiot has neglected his heats for 10 years and now it’s all crashing down on him.”

The woman’s eyes widened at the mention of 10 years, “You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I were. Then on top of that he’s been using scent blockers as well.”

Mito-san shook her head, “Let’s hurry and get him to the heat room.”

The two did just that heading to the back of the orphanage where the heat rooms were. The room was enormous with enough space for any omega to get through their heat comfortably. The room was padded from the floor up with cushion padded floors and walls. Blankets, pillows, sweets and chocolates surrounded every inch of the room. To the side was a door that lead to a bathroom.

Mito and Kurapika carried Illumi within the room and laid him gently onto the cushions. Illumi moaned once his body touched the softness of the cushions.

“Illumi-san can you hear me?” Mito asked taking her hand and placing it on the man’s forehead. She frowned deeply once she felt how hot the man was.

“I don’t think he’s going to be able to produce words Mito-san.”

Mito ran a hand through her hair. She had no idea what to do right now. She’s never witnessed an omega in this kind of state before. She couldn't imagine going 10 years without a heat. Illumi’s scent was getting stronger and stronger by the second. This was not normal at all. If they didn’t relieve Illumi this instant his sweet scent will spread all throughout the entire orphanage stirring every alpha with it. God knows what they’ll do when Illumi’s scent intoxicates them.

“Kurapika we have to get his clothes off.”

The boy's mouth flew open, “What?!”

“We have no choice. He’ll burn up from how hot he’s getting. If we don’t lower his temperature soon he might end up going into a state of shock.”

Kurapika shut his mouth and nodded. He didn’t want Illumi to end up worst than he what he started with. Following after Mito’s lead he helped remove the man’s clothing. Illumi moaned from the hands roaming over his body.

“I know this is going to be too much to ask of you but we’re going to have to treat him.”

“You don’t mean—”

“Yes, I mean sexually. You’re the only person I trust to do this Kurapika. Help me please.”

As much as Kurapika wanted to decline he knew he couldn’t. Illumi was in a very severe state right now. Relieving him of his pain was the main goal here. He’ll just have to remind himself to wash his eyes out with bleach later.

_Here goes nothing._

“Okay.”

 

 

Three hours later Mito and Kurapika were finally able to satiate Illumi. His temperature was now at its normal temp and he was sound asleep for now.

Kurapika was actually scarred for life now. He has never seen a grown man mewl and moan like that ever in his life. He’s has his heats before and never has he ever acted like that before. Jeez, 10 years of neglected heats sure looked terrifying.

Outside the heat room stood Killua, and surprisingly Gon, Chrollo, and Hisoka. Killua had a very distressed and worried look on his face.

“What’s wrong with Illumi?”

It was quite odd seeing Killua show any kind of concern for Illumi. Any other time Illumi was mentioned Killua was showing great disgust for his brother. Seeing him now care for the older was a nice change.

Mito gave the boy a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about Illumi he’s alright. His heat just snuck up on him that’s all.”

“Heat? Illumi’s an omega?”

Well Kurapika was not expecting that. He would have at least thought Illumi would tell his brother that he was an omega but he guessed not. Illumi was probably too ashamed to say so.

“You didn’t know?”

Killua shook his head.

“Well not to worry Killua. Illumi is taken of right now. I promise he’ll be okay but he will have to stay locked in his room because his heat. Okay?”

Killua nodded his head despite the look of confusion on his face.

Mito then brought her attention to Chrollo and Hisoka, “You two are still here?”

“Ah yes,” Chrollo said taking a step forward, “I wanted to talk with Kurapika about our next training session.”

“And you?” she asked turning to Hisoka.

“I wanted to come and apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“Yes, to Illumi that is. I riled him up back in the dining hall so I wanted to come here apologize.”

If Chrollo could he would be rolling his eyes right now. Hisoka only wanted to come down there so he could relish in the scent of an omega in heat. Chrollo, on the other hand, had a legitimate reason for coming down here. He did in fact need to reschedule another session with Kurapika since he was going to be busy throughout this week and wouldn’t have time to meet the boy.

“Sorry but Illumi is asleep right now. You can come back when his heat ends though.”

“When will that be?”

“In about a week.”

Hisoka nodded, “I will definitely be back.”

Gon turned to Hisoka with a pout, “Then when are we going to train again?”

“I’ll be back when Illumi’s heat is over. We can train then.”

“Yay!”

“I’ll be back to train with you on the same day as well Kurapika.” Chrollo said to the blonde.

Kurapika nodded.

“I look forward to seeing you all again.” Mito-san said while looking down at her watch briefly, “Now visiting hours was over hours ago. I don’t mean to be rude but I’m going to have to ask you two to leave. Sorry just the rules.”

Chrollo shook his head with a small smile, “No worries we understand. Thank you for having us here. We’ll make sure to make your article is the best one.”

“I have no doubt you won’t.”

Everyone waved their goodbyes to each other.

Kurapika was finally happy that today was coming to an end. It was _very_ eventful that was for sure. Crawling into his bed after taking a shower Kurapika felt himself drift off into slumber rather quickly. He had to admit Chrollo was right about them stopping their training. If they had gone a little bit longer he doesn’t think he would have made it to the end of the day.

A grin graced the blonde’s lips when a thought crossed his mind.

 _At least I don’t have to see Chrollo for a whole week_.

And he went to sleep like a baby.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOO~~~~
> 
> illumi is here yakwtfgo!!11!111!!1!!1!
> 
> this chapter really focused on illumi a lot and i didn't mean for that to happen but i have no regrets. it was worth it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the school year is coming to an end and the school will be taking our macbooks so getting updates out will be slower than ever because my other laptop is about as slow as molasses but it still works.
> 
> this chapter took so long to come out because school literally fucking sucks and it makes me not want to do the things that i love. like writing for this fic or my other fic was like torture but since this chapter was almost done i gathered up the last bit of energy within my self and got to typing
> 
> hope you all enjoy

 

 

 

Sunshine streamed through the wide pane window shining directly into Kurapika’s face. The blonde blinked his eyes open slowly. Just doing the simple action made his head spin. Kurapika made an effort to rub his head but his arms refused to cooperate. Every part of his body screamed in pain. He tried to sit up but the throbbing pain in his head intensified and his back cracked.

“Maybe—” a strangled croak emerged from his throat, “I did overdo it yesterday.”

Kurapika laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in silence recalling the events yesterday. He felt an immense amount of pity for Illumi. No one should go through the things that his parents submitted him to. Torture chambers? Are you freaking serious? Kurapika remembers the horribly vivid stories Killua told about his family beating him in that disgusting place, and all the rigorous training that he was forced to do. Kurapika knows that the Zoldyck’s is a family of assassins and that they go through very relentless and harsh training. He knows this very well, but the realization didn’t hit him until yesterday when Illumi broke down crying before him. That’s when he truly realized what hell the Zoldyck’s put their children through.

 _Illumi was safer here at the orphanage than back home,_ he thought.

Kurapika gasped when an idea suddenly crossed his mind. He could convince Illumi to live here! Illumi is obviously very obsessed with Killua so getting him to stay here shouldn’t be that hard but getting Mito-san to agree would be quite hard. The orphanage was met for kids not adults.

That’s it! Illumi can work here. Now Kurapika is aware Illumi is not like Melody, who has musical talent. What could the man do that would be beneficial to the children. He definitely couldn’t teach the kids how to kill people. That was out of question. Kurapika thought for a second as he brainstormed for tasks Illumi could possibly complete, but nothing that fit the man came up. All Illumi was good at was killing. …or was he? The man has been trained to kill his entire life. There has to be some sort of other training that helped him achieved this. Survival tactics! Illumi can teach the children of the orphanage defense training. Those lessons can be very beneficial for the omegas especially. Having the children learn how to defend themselves whenever danger occurred could be a lifesaver.

Suddenly energized and happy with his idea Kurapika hopped out of bed—but not without cracking a few bones here and there—and headed to the showers.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and styling his hair Kurapika headed downstairs to the heat room. He wanted to check up on Illumi to make sure he was okay and not running a fever again. Upon approaching the room he was greeted with two alphas and one beta trying to sneak a peek inside. The air surrounding the room was still sweet and very strong so he shouldn’t be surprised that these perverts were down here but it still pissed him off. Can’t these assholes control themselves?!

Clearing his throat, the blonde captured all their attention. They all jumped in fear thinking it was Mito-san who had caught them but when their eyes saw Kurapika they all relaxed.

“Oh, it’s just Captain Save-An-Omega. Hey, Kurapika, why don’t you just go away for like an hour or so. We’re kind of busy here.”

Okay, now Kurapika was really pissed. One, he was tired of that stupid nickname that everyone wanted to use for him and two, these assholes were not planning what he thought they were. Did they have no shame?

“Honestly,” he growled out, “it’s too damn early in the morning to be starting this shit.” he stalked towards them with a murderous look in his eyes. The beta and alphas all shrunk in fear. _When did Kurapika get so scary,_ they all thought huddling into each other. When Kurapika was one step away from being in their faces he spoke, “If you don’t want me to beat you to a bloody pulp I suggest you scatter now.”

The beta and two alphas did just that. Kurapika sighed when they were finally gone. Just another day with idiots. Turning around he held his hand on the knob of the heat room and slowly pushed it open. Inside he could see that Illumi was awake. The man was lying comfortably against a humongous teddy bear and pile of blankets with a box of chocolates right beside him. There was a sad look on his face as he ate the chocolates. Illumi’s sweet scent was still in the air but his sad mood was causing it to shrink and produce more of a sweet and sour scent. Knocking on the door to get the male’s attention Kurapika stepped inside the heat room and closed and locked the door behind him.

“Hey Illumi.” he greeted although he didn’t get a response. All he got instead was a glance from the long-haired man. “You alright? I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing.”

Illumi grunted while taking another piece of chocolate into his mouth. Illumi was filled with shame. Words could not describe the amount of embarrassment that was surging through his body right now. Yesterday was a complete disaster. His first heat in 10 years decided to spook him out of nowhere and without any control of his body he had to let Mito-san and Kurapika relieve him. Just the thought of last night’s events disgusted him straight to the core but at the same time sent a bolt of pleasure through him as well. Although the two touching him sexually is a foul memory to have he cannot deny that the two helped him out a lot. Without them he probably would have fell into the worst fever possible and died.

This was a wakeup call for Illumi.

He is an omega, and there is nothing he can do to change that. Most of his life has been him rejecting that vital part of himself and it almost led him to his death last night. Talking to Kurapika last night was such a delight. He was the first person in Illumi’s life to actually care about how he felt. To actually sit there and listen to what he had to say. Now thinking back to their conversation Kurapika was also berating him as well—which he doesn’t mind. In all honesty he needed it.

_Kurapika really is a kind soul._

Illumi hadn’t notice that Kurapika had crept closer to him and was comfortably rubbing his arm.

“You were putting off a rather heavy scent. You seem to be thinking really hard about something. What’s on your mind?”

It amazes Illumi how scents work. Since he’s always worn scent blockers he has never been able to smell others. Now without them he can definitely feel and smell something different going on in the air right now. He can smell Kurapika very clearly. Kurapika’s smell made him feel relaxed and at ease.

“Nothing much.” he simply replied taking another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“Bull crap.”

Illumi sighed. A part of him did not feel like talking but another part of him wanted to let Kurapika know how he really felt. Jeez, what was up with all these conflicting feelings storming all around in his head?! Was this the side effects of being in heat? He absolutely hated not being sure of his feelings or emotions. All his life everything has been matter-of-fact but at the moment he doesn’t know what to think.

“This is so embarrassing, but I won’t feel better until I just let it all out.” he said sitting up but not without grunting in pain through the whole process, “Well first off thank you for yesterday. Not just keeping me here but talking some sense into me last night. I really needed it. Talking to you last night made me realize all of my horrible and terrible decisions. They have showed me all the physical and mental damage that have put onto myself. Suppressing my heat for all these years was one of the stupidest things I have ever did. For now on I want to embrace it. I want to welcome the omega part of me. I want to be able to prove to my family—no my father that although I’m an omega I’m still a part of our family. That I’m still a Zoldyck and one of the strongest of them.”

Kurapika offered Illumi a grin before lunging forward and pulling the older man into a hug, “Silly you don’t have to prove anything to anyone. As long as you know for yourself your own strength and your own worth in this world nothing else matters. Be true to yourself Illumi.”

Those last words sunk deep into the raven’s head. He’s spent his entire life trying to live up to his father’s expectations. Always trying to prove to his father that he wasn’t a worthless being. Impressing a Zoldyck is such a mentally and physically draining task. Illumi’s been doing this just about his entire life.

“Where do I even begin?” a panicked expression came across Illumi’s face, “I don’t know the first thing about being true to myself. My entire life has been me listening to my father. He’s been the order in my life. Without him what am I supposed to do? I can’t function without him. Where will I find my structure Kurapika? Wher—" at this point Illumi was rambling. Because of his nervous state Illumi’s body was releasing some sour smells. Kurapika’s nose crinkled up at the smell. Nothing like a distressed omega to make you want to hurl.

Kurapika reached out and placed his hands on Illumi’s shoulders and shook the man so hard that his head started to hurt.

“Illumi there is no need to overreact. I’m here for you. Mito-san is here as well. We will help you find who Illumi truly is.”

That calmed the older man down gradually. The once foul smell in the air dissipated and was replaced with a sweeter smell.

“You’ll help me?” he asked so quietly Kurapika almost didn’t catch it.

“Of course I will.”

Suddenly a tear fell from Illumi’s eyes. These foreign emotions he’s rarely felt are all coming back like a violent storm. Sadness, anger, confusion, and.. hope. He’s never felt hope before. He’s never hoped for anything ever in his life, but right now in this present moment he’s hoping for a better future. A future where his father isn’t barking orders at him constantly, or his mother berating him constantly. He’s going to be free from all of that.

Kurapika wiped Illumi’s tear, “No more crying from you. Today is a new day you hear me. A new day. And with new days comes new choices in life. Which is why I want to make a proposition with you.”

“A proposition?”

“Yes, I would like to ask you to stay here at the orphanage. You won’t have to go back home with your family. You can stay here and be close with Killua.”

The thought of being back close with his younger brother warmed Illumi’s heart tremendously. He can now be close with his brother without the task of trying to kidnap him and bring him back home on his agenda.

“But how will I stay? I’m too old to be an orphan.”

Kurapika chuckled at the elder’s question, “Don’t be silly. You don’t have to be an orphan to stay here. You can get a job here and Mito-san will give you a room to stay in.”

“A job? Kurapika I already have a job. I’m an assassin.”

As much as Kurapika wanted to roll his eyes he decided against it.

“You won’t be doing anymore killing from now on. Remember, it’s a new day and you’re making new choices in life.”

“Yeah but—" Illumi tried to interject but Kurapika interrupted him.

“I was thinking you could have a class where you teach defense training. The training can be very beneficial to the omegas, especially the smaller and weaker ones.”

Just as Illumi was about to say something the door to the heat room unlocked and in came Mito. She had a basket of chocolate covered fruit and a warm comforting smile on her face. An expression of surprise crossed her features when her eyes met Kurapika.

“Oh Kurapika I didn’t expect to see you down here. Usually you’re in the library or outside.”

“I just came to check up on Illumi and to also propose a very good deal with him.”

Mito nodded as she walked over to the pair, “I’m only here to drop off these sweets but now that you’ve said something about a deal, I want to know what it is.”

“I think you’ll like this one Mito-san.” Kurapika assured her, “I was telling Illumi that he could stay here at the orphanage. You can assign him a class of some sort for the kids. It will not only be beneficial for them but also for him.”

Mito-san was nodding her head as she listened to Kurapika. She too was thinking of a way to keep Illumi here at orphanage once his heat was over. The thought of Illumi going back to home with that crazy family of his was unsettling.

“Mito-san,” Illumi interrupted her thinking, “you don’t have to consider this. I can just go back home.”

The woman shook her head, “Nonsense, I think you staying here is a wonderful idea. To tell you the truth I was also thinking of a way to keep you here. Thanks, Kurapika.”

“No problem.”

Illumi sat up with a look of surprise on his face, “Are you two serious?”

“Of course we are.” they both said in unison.

Illumi was once again shocked by the events happening around him. He could almost cry again but he honestly thinks he’s all dried up of tears now. Meeting people this caring and loving is so new to Illumi. His family would never show compassionate. It was forbidden within their household to show any emotion besides bloodlust.

For the first time in ever Illumi feels like he is a part of a real family. With actual support and care for each other.

A warm drop of liquid emerges from his eye.

_So much for not crying anymore._

Kurapika and Mito-san pull the raven into a suffocating but loving hug.

“This is your new home Illumi. We welcome you with arms.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yuh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. I've been gone for a long time but I have a valuable excuse. Soon as school ended I got a job and was working like almost everyday. I never had time to write but since it was my day off I decided to stop being lazy and starting writing. This chapter might be short but I tried you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

As Illumi’s heat progressed Mito-san realized very quickly that her prediction of Illumi’s heat ending in a week couldn’t have been any more wrong. As the last day approached Illumi was still producing some rather strong scents throughout the orphanage. They were so strong and pungent that keeping the alphas under control was proving to be a challenge. Mito-san has never taken joy in depriving the kids of their wants and needs but today she had no other choice. Instead of sending them to their rooms to separate them from Illumi’s scent she sent all the alphas and betas ( _ just to be safe _ ) outside into the woods. They couldn’t come back until dinner time. For lunch, she will have all her unpresented orphans go and take them their food. She couldn’t go out there considering the fact she was an omega and just the scent of her would throw them all in a frenzy. 

But that was the least of her concerns. Her concerns mainly focused on Illumi. From what she could decipher from Illumi’s incomprehensible and unclear speech is that the pain had gotten worse. She knows for a fact that his sex drive has spiked profusely. The smell in the air was entirely too intoxicating. Any nearby alpha or beta would lose complete control of themselves. 

Thank god she’s an omega. She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to be almost brainwashed. 

Mito-san has never found herself in a situation like this. She was completely and utterly baffled. 10 years without a heat did not have its pros. Usually, a heat will last an entire week, but she had to remember that Illumi isn’t having any old usual heat. He hasn’t had one in over 10 years. So if his heat isn’t lasting a week then how long will it last? 

_Gosh_!  This was entirely too frustrating. There were a thousand questions swarming in her head but she didn’t have an answer to a single one. This foreign feeling of not being able to help someone was starting to drive her crazy. Maybe it was all the pheromones in the air that was causing her brain to malfunction a bit. All she had to do was calm down. She wouldn’t get anything done panicking like this. Illumi needs her help and he’s not gonna get it if she can’t focus. 

“Mito-san?”

The said woman turned around from the heat room door to find Komugi, the orphanage Gungi instructor, standing a few inches away with a small frown on her face. 

“Oh, Komugi. I didn’t notice you were here. How may I hel —”

The blind woman interrupted her by pointing her walking stick accusingly at Mito, “Why didn’t you call someone to help you? You know you can’t do always do everything alone."

Mito found herself shocked. Never has she ever been scolded by Komugi, or by anyone matter fact. Somehow Komugi’s scolding made her feel little. It reminded her of her grandmother scolding her when she was younger. This must be how the children feel whenever she scolds them for things. Ugh, this is not a great feeling. 

“Not only can I smell this man’s intoxicating scent all the way in my bedroom, but I can also smell your stressing one colliding right into it. I feel close to suffocating right now.”

That comment there made Mito shrink into herself. She didn’t know she was stressing out about this  _that_ bad. If her scent can cause Komugi to raise her voice a bit and act of character, then she knows it’s bad.

“Sorry.” she apologized to the woman.

“Don’t be sorry. Just get it together. You don’t normally act like this and neither do I.” Komugi chuckled to herself before saying, “I can’t believe  _I’m_ the one scolding you. Never in all the years I’ve worked for you that I thought I would be the one telling  _you_ to snap out of it.”

That caused Mito to chuckle as well, “Well life never ceases to amaze me, especially with this situation I have on my hands right now.”

At that moment a howl so loud and painful emerged from behind the heat room door. Illumi was not getting any better. 

Komugi looked in what she thought was Mito’s direction, “Isn’t this the fellow who hasn’t had a heat in 10 years?”

“Sure is.. and I have no idea what to do with him.”

Komugi smiled as she walked toward the door, “This is why you ask for help Mito-san. You never know what information other people might be carrying around in their heads.”have to offer."

Mito raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

"You'll find out.”

That was all the blind woman said before entering the room and shutting the door behind her leaving Mito-san confused and slightly relieved. 

 

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

 

About a mile away from the orphanage Hisoka and Chrollo stood atop of a building. They didn’t move any further because the faint scent of an omega in heat stopped them. Chrollo decided not proceed. This decision obviously didn't sit well with Hisoka because he was making it blantanly clear he was upset. Chrollo has never seen a grown man sulk and pout like this before. It honestly was the most disgusting sight he ever laid eyes on and that's saying something.

Whoever this omega is their scent was surely intoxicating. Chrollo had to forcibly calm down his alpha senses. His body was screaming at him to go over there and seek out the scent but he knew better than to do that. He had more control over himself. He didn't see himself as one of those alphas that if they lost control they would go completely haywire. No, he was rather more composed than that. 

“I honestly don’t see why you won’t let me go over there.” the clown said puffing out his lower lip while shuffling a deck of cards. 

Chrollo rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the building, “Because there is obviously an omega in heat over there.”

“And why is that a big deal?” Hisoka shot back.

“Because you’re a perverted man and there’s children all inside that place. God knows what would happen.”

Hisoka chuckled to himself, “And when did you start caring about people?" Chrollo ignored that comment prompting Hisoka to continue, "I thought you were smart, but it seems that you don’t know  _everything_ .” Hisoka peered over at Chrollo, “You obviously can’t tell the difference between a child or an adult in heat. That scent over there is not a child. That is the scent of that sweet omega who punched me."

If Chrollo didn’t know Hisoka well enough he would think the man was a complete creep and weirdo for remembering an omega’s scent who he’d only known for an hour, but nevertheless the information still baffled Chrollo. The black-haired omega was still in heat. That was just abnormal. Chrollo doesn’t know much about omegas but he knows for a fact that heats only last for a week. What the hell is going on?

“But isn’t his heat supposed to be over by now?”

Hisoka nodded but frowned instantly after, “Yes, that’s how it’s supposed to work.”

This was strange. No omega's heat should go over a week. Chrollo has never heard of such a thing and neither has Hisoka. Both males were perplexed by this situation but there was nothing neither could do about it. All they could do was wait until the scent dialed down before going on there. 

And who knows how long that will be.

 

 

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

 

 

"Illumi?"

Said man opened his eyes only to be met with the blinding intensity of the ceiling lights. Squeezing his eyes shut he scrunched his face up in agony. His head was pounding with such force he thought he might pass out right there. On top of that his body was aching all over. Felt as if he just woke up from getting his ass kicked. 

Illumi tried to open his eyes once more, the light from the ceiling not as painful from before he was met with Mito-san and some woman leaning over him with concerned looks.

"Wh--" his voice croked from dryness. Trying to find some saliva within his mouth he swallowed before trying to speak again, "what happened?"

Mito-san's face went from worry to relief in a matter of seconds. Placing a hand down on Illumi's shoulder she looked him in the eyes, "Well... you kinda almost died."

Silence filled the room as Mito let Illumi take the information in. She honestly thought of a lot of different ways to break it to someone that they almost died but none of them sounded right. Illumi was a very straightforward kind of person so she decided to go the straightforward route. Right now her plan looks to be backfiring. 

"Oh." was all Illumi said.

Komugi nodded her head as she stood from spot, "Hmm, well that was a lot more easier than I thought."

Mito stared down at Illumi in shock, "Are you not at all curious as to why?"

Illumi shook his head as he sat up, "I don't know if you forgot or not Mito-san but I am an assassin. I have faced death head-on hundreds of times. If I were to die then that would have been that. Death does not bother me as much as the average person."

Mito-san didn't have a response to that as she sat there staring at the man in complete disbelief. She couldn't get mad at Illumi for saying what he said. It was true. He is an assassin who has put himself in life or death situations continously. This experience was no different to those. 

"Since death doesn't bother you as much," Komugi said capturing Illumi's attention when Mito continued to stare dumbfounded, "then you don't care if I tell you that if you skip out of your heats again you will almost instantly die right on the spot."

Illumi started to look confused, "What?"

"From what I've been told you haven't had a heat in 10 years. Normally a heat only lasts a week. On the 7th day of your heat when it was supposed to end it didn't, instead it only got worse. So bad that we had to remove all the alpha and beta children from the building so they wouldn't try to attack you. In order to calm your fever and sexual drive I used a method from an old family tradition that could be used only once. This method can calm any omega who is in a heat and feels as though they are losing control. It lowers the body temparature significantly and calms your scent. It does a lot more than that but I won't bore you with the science of it all. Just know I used it on you so you wouldn't die but now I know that it doesn't bother you as much I feel like my work was for nothing. Guess I'll just go on--"

"Wait." Illumi stopped the blind woman before she could turn away, "Was I that bad?"

"It was the worst kind I've seen. Now I have healed a lot of omegas in my time but yours was by far the scariest. I almost thought I was losing you at one point. Your heart was beating so fast I could hear it through your chest."

Being told that he was almost died was not shocking news. He's come to terms with death a long time ago, but for some unsettling reason he somehow doesn't feel that way anymore.

For some  _very_ odd reason he doesn't want to die. At first when he was told that his death was almost matter of fact and that the grim reaper had his life in the clutches of his hands he was okay with it but then memory flicks a card. He remembers when Kurapika offered him a place to stay and a new life at the orphanage. The thought of leaving his newly found home was sickening. He didn't want to die yet. Especially not with so much regret and hatred still weighing down on his shoulders. 

Dying happily was something he wanted to achieve now. He wants to die knowing that he didn't leave anything unsaid. 

A tear started to run down his face. For the love of god he was tired of crying. His damn heat was over now but somehow he still can't keep his emotions intact.

Mito reached out and pulled Illumi into a hug, "It's okay I'm here for you."

Once again Illumi was breaking down. His emotional state was in shambles right about now. He couldn't fucking control himself. This is what years of pent up frustration and bottled up feelings is: just nonstop crying. 

Illumi sobbed as he held the woman close to him. The physical contact felt amazing right now. To have someone close to you knowing that actually care for you was a feeling that he never experienced before. He felt loved and cared for. 

Komugi smiled to herself. Although she couldn't see what was going on she could definitely sense what was happening. She decided to leave and let the two have a moment. As she was leaving the room she stopped to say, "I'll go bring all the kids back in."

Five minutes passed by and once Mito felt that Illumi had calmed down she pulled away. 

"Let's say we get you to a shower."

A smile graced the raven's puffy red face, "I definitely need one."

Mito-san helped Illumi up and walked him over to the door. Illumi wanted to tell her that he could walk fine but his legs felt as they were made of jello. His heat really took all of his energy. He felt weak but content and relaxed. 

As the two exited the heat room Gon, Kurapika, and Killua were all waiting outside the door. They all shared a look of shock upon seeing Illumi. They were so used to seeing an expressionless and stony man who would not hesitate to kill in a second. Now standing before them is a man with his hair tousled everywhere, his clothes stretched and drenched in sweat, and his face eyes puffy and tinted red from all the crying. This was a side that neither one of the boys would have ever imagined to see. 

Killua was the most shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A part of him was sad that Illumi had to go through that horrible heat but another part was angry at his brother. The fact that he hid such an important part of his life for so long and never told anyone was infuriating. Anger was riling up in the boy quickly. Illumi felt this sudden aura and looked down at his brother with a curious expression. 

"Kil?"

Killua was fuming. His fists were balled up at his sides and his teeth were gritted shut, "How could you?" 

Killua doesn't understand why he's experiencing this feeling. Why is he so upset? Why does he care so much?! Any other time he could care less what happens to his older brother but in this present moment he can't help but feel such overwhelming feelings cloud him. 

Without warning he charged toward Illumi wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist crushing him into a hug. Illumi mouth flew open in utter shock. 

Tears pricked at the Killua's eyes as he hugged his brother, "Why didn't you tell anyone?!" he yelled at the man causing his voice to crack.

Killua hates to admit it but deep down inside he really cares for his big brother. He cares because he knows how cruel his parents could be. He knows the mental and physical abuse that his brother went through as a child. From what he's been told Illumi's treatment was way worse than his. Although his older brother annoys the living crap out of him whenever he comes storming into the orphanage trying to kidnap him he still can't bring himself to hate the man. 

Now to find out today that his brother was hiding such a thing like this from everyone for so long has brought emotions that Killua never would have thought he'd experience. Killua can't believe his brother never told anyone, but as he starts to recall moments in his childhood he remembers mother and father treating Illumi horribly. Of course all of his siblings experienced the same training to become the assasins they are today but it always seemed that Illumi got the worst of it. 

It was all starting to make sense now. Illumi hid this part of himself because of how disappointed and disgusted mother and father felt towards it.

It makes him ever more sad for his brother. The anger he once felt before has now dissipated. 

He couldn't hold it in anymore and let the dam break. Tears streamed down the boy's face. 

"Big brother.. why? Why didn't you say anything?" Killua managed to choke out between his sobs.

Honestly Illumi was tired of crying. He really couldn't take it anymore but to have Killua right here hugging him so tight and sobbing out his name brought him to tears once again today. 

"I-I didn't want to be a disappointment to any of you. I didn't want any of my siblings to feel ashamed of me because I was an omega so I didn't tell any of you."

Killua shot a glare up at his brother feeling anger consume him once again, "You're so stupid! He could have told one of us. You could have told  _me_ ! Although I don't act like it but I care about you. I was so worried about you. I wanted to do something but there was nothing I could do but wait and see if you were going to be ok. You can't scare me like that!"

Hearing Killua confess such feelings to him has brought a brighter light to Illumi's life now. He's lived with the impression that Killua hated his guts and wanted nothing more but to be away from him as much as possible. 

This has been a very eye opening and emotional week. Talk about a rollercoaster ride. 

He hugged his brother back reciprocating the tight embrace. 

Kurapika smiled at the scene before him. He always knew deep down that Killua cared for his older brother. All it took was such a intense situation like this to put him in gear.

"Well I think this is the perfect time to announce that Illumi will be officially staying at the orphanage with us." he announced cheerfully.

Killua looked up at his brother eyes wide, "Really? You're leaving home?"

The elder nodded, "It's better this way anyways."

Gon who had been completely silent this entire time spoke up, "That's awesome! If Illumi stays here with us he can teach us some nen techniques."

"Which is exactly what's going to do." Mito-san said stepping forward, "Illumi will have a class where he'll teach self defense training to the kids."

"Oh I can't wait!" Gon was just about jumping up and down with excitement. 

The sound of hurried footsteps caught everyone's attention. All the alphas and betas were making their way back into the orphanage. None of them reacted to Illumi's presence which was a big relief. God knows what would happen if Illumi still had the smell of heat lingering around. 

One of the little orphans made their way over to the group.

"Mito-san! There are some visitors at the door!"

Said woman turned to Kurapika, "Kurapika could you take care of that. I'm going to help Illumi to the bath and get him a room."

The blonde nodded as turned to leave. Kurapika couldn't help but think how the visitors had such great timing. Upon approaching the door he could slightly see who it was through stained glassed windows. Two figures stood behind the door. One covered in black while the other either had on pink or red. 

Suddenly Kurapika got an uneasy feeling. 

As he placed his hand on the doorknob he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was standing behind it. Turning the knob his suspicions were confirmed. 

There stood Chrollo and Hisoka both smirking devilishly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe Illumi and Killua’s relationship has changed for the better :)
> 
> & this might not be the best revision ever so please bear with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter give a kudos and comment. I appreciate all comments no matter bad or good. :)


End file.
